Harry Potter and the Darkness Within
by Mz Hellfire
Summary: Isnt the dark power extremely dangerous' he said nervously  'Harry...i am the dark power' she smiled. REWRITE! Begins at the start of 6th year. Harry has to cope with dangerous new powers with help from the sister of....! hehe read and find out!
1. Prologue

_Harry Potter and the Darkness Within_

_Prologue_

"_In the beginning there was the earth and the sun. Next magic flowed from the earth and brought about the demons. Later came the men and the wizards. The wizards choose a girl to protect them from the demons. They filled her with dark essence and threw her into the demons nest. They did this for a thousand years to one girl in each generation. They trained her to beat the demons back. Then a girl protested. They killed that girl. When they killed that girl they unleashed her dark essence. The essence spread creating a cold race called the Turakahn with extraordinary powers. The wizards banished the Turakahn. The Turakahn hide in the wizarding world. Those who do not hide are banished. Wizards do not talk of the Turakahn. The powers they posses are passed down from mother to child. The Turakahn are the warriors of the dark. They cannot be defeated."_

The dark lord pulled away his flaming torch from the inscription on the ancient wall. Wormtail looked at his lord in awe, terrified and amazed by what he had heard.

"This is what we need" screeched the Dark Lord "We need the warriors of the dark, the black power and the key to all magic past, present and future."

"How do we get it my lord?" snivelled Wormtail

"We get it at Crofthouse"

As they travelled up the long winding staircase that had brought them to the ancient tomb the cruel laughter of the Dark Lord could be heard echoing all around.


	2. Vision

__

_**Hey All this is the official first chapter of my rewrite! hope you like!**_

__

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Vision**_

The sun rose over the misty northern hills as the sunken valleys full of crimson poppies absorbed the rising light and filled the long grasses with a gentle yellow glow. This peace did not last long as now the blood had finally trickled from the ruined castle, down to the valley and began to dye the grasses literally blood red. Only and hour earlier the castle had been standing firm and strong, protected and impenetrable on the massive hill, or so it had seemed. The great stone fortress that had stood for thousands of countless years, hidden from mortal view, was now reduced to rubble and lay scattered on the summit like an unorganised pile of children's building blocks. The place would now be forever dead.

It was not until the light finally reached the summit of the hill did she wake up. For a moment she let the light flicker in front of her eyelids and warm her face. Then suddenly she tasted the blood and sat blot upright, her endless black eyes devouring the sight in front of her. It was the closest thing to hell she could imagine. There were bodies all around dismembered and decaying, there was a faint smell of burning and her home lay in ruins. It was a sight that would have sent any person run screaming but not her, not Kai. It displeased her to see these things but the fear and the hurt were missing. It was a side effect of her powers, she had not yet recovered from the dark magic she had used and couldn't feel like she was supposed to, like she wanted to. Kai's hair was still jet black too and was missing the usual warm dark brown colour. Her fingers still tingled from the magic that had passed through them and every so often brightly coloured sparks jumped from her body.

Slowly she stood up, the magic now draining fast from her soul and a slight ache came from her side which told her she was still alive. The blood she had tasted was from gash on her forehead which was now bleeding rapidly but she didn't notice. She was numb from both her powers and her situation which had rendered her indecisive and unfeeling. For the first time in her life Kai didn't know what to do. She strained to remember what had happened, everything in her mind was blurry and confusing. The last thing she remembered was being thrown against a wall which had now crumbled into oblivion. Then suddenly like a bolt of lightning she was thrown violently backwards on to the ground clutching her head and a vision of the past came to her.

"Please! Please! Don't kill Harry." Said a distant yet familiar voice. Then screaming. Then a bright green light. Then nothing.

"That isn't my past" she grumbled sitting up.

This was not to last long however as once more she was thrown backwards sprawling on the ground.

The moment she hit the ground she was thrown into another world, the world of the not so distant past. All around her walls that had crumbled began to reform, the bodies of the dead were once more animated and alive and the home she had loved reappeared proud and beautiful. Kai stood there like she was the ghost and indeed in their world she was. She was the one who did not exist. Motionless she watched what was happening. She was standing in the dining hall while students wearing the Crofthouse school robes bustled past unaware of her presence. To her right she saw a group of teachers in deep discussion and all around there children of all ages dining, chatting but not indulging in laughter or mischief- that was not allowed in her kind. Fun was rare but most proffered it that way. A moment later Kai saw herself enter the hall with another girl. She was a little taller than Kai with fierce red hair flecked with purple and huge tawny eyes. They were laughing. The only ones allowed to. Kai moved closer to herself and the girl who was called Drew, as she was desperate to remember this moment of happiness- however brief it would be.

"I mean what was he thinking!" The present Kai heard Drew exclaim as she listened to the conversation.

"Who knows but he looked as if he was about to shit himself when you got whispered in his ear! What did you say to him anyway?" Said the past Kai

"Oh I just gave him a friendly warning." Said Drew

"Don't be like that! Tell me! Please."

"I simply stated that if he ever tried to grab my backside ever again I'd make him do ten rounds in The Ring and then make sure he never reproduced." Drew said with a smile

"That's terrible" replied Kai "but hilarious! I feel sorry for him though he's probably off somewhere terrified"

"Now now Kai" Drew taunted "You wouldn't be feeling would you? Whatever would your Uncle say."

At this the two girls reached a large wooden table at which four other teenagers sat. They rose as they approached, the present Kai followed shortly behind.

"Come on guys I've told for years you do not need to do that." Said the past Kai

"Sorry if we're one for tradition" snapped a blonde girl near with wild dark eyes near the end of the table.

"Well I can see you're a little testy today Anya? You should have some respect when Kai tells you something. If she doesn't want us to stand then we don't stand. Got it?" Retorted Drew.

"My apologies Kai, I've just had a training session, I'm still a little wired." said Anya her eyes lightening a little.

"Don't worry about it. Now please everyone just sit. We have training schedules and rounds to go over." Said Kai and there was a collective groan from the table.

"Kai we went over them last night can't we discuss something else? Like birthday plans!" whined a younger brown haired girl about fourteen whose name was Serena.

"Yeah come on it's not everyday you turn seventeen" piped in another girl called Osiris. She was the darkest of them all. Even without magic her eyes were black and her hair raven coloured.

"I agree" Said the only boy of the group "All work and no play makes Kai a dull girl" said Gabriel as he slipped a hand around Kai's waist.

Kai turned round to face Gabriel, her own natural sparkling blue eyes locked with his and somehow she couldn't say no- to this anyway.

"Fine" she sighed "Plan away."

For a while the present Kai walked around the table looking at the people she had called friends. Firstly Drew her best friend. She had known her for almost ten years. Kai trusted her with her life. That trust was tested everyday and so far not broken.

Next she passed Serena. She was like a little sister to Kai, that she always wanted to protect. She may have been the baby of the group but she possessed wisdom beyond her years. Next she came to Anya, she was smart and fiery and worshiped her kinds traditions and heritage. Kai both loved and envied her for this. Osiris was the newest of the group. She had only been at Crofthouse a year but had so far proved invaluable. She had power almost as much as Kai and a talent for the craft and Kai took her under her wing happily. Lastly there was Gabriel. Gabriel. His blonde hair and dazzling smile deceived most people. He looked like the pretty boy but he was fast and strong but most dangerously of all he loved Kai. From the moment he met her something changed inside him. He felt something that his kind weren't supposed to feel -love. In spite of this he did love her. He couldn't control it so he kept it hidden. He just pretended that he wanted her as a partner because she was the strongest and nothing more but secretly the moment she said she would give him a chance it was the happiest day of his life.

The present Kai sighed as she looked at him looking at her. In moments she would break his heart.

"I say we get you a cradle Kai I mean it wont be long till you two start popping them out now will it? Eh Gabe?" said Anya smiling at Gabriel and Kai

There was a roar of laughter from the table and Gabriel whispered in Kai's ear

"That reminds me have you thought any more about what I proposed?" tightening and lowering his arm round her waist.

Kai stood and took Gabriel's hand "We'll be right back" she said leading him away.

The present Kai did not follow as she remembered what happened with Gabriel and couldn't bear to go through it again. So she stayed right were she was and listened to what the rest of the table had to say in her absence.

"I hope she says yes soon" said Anya

"About what?" questioned Serena

"To Gabe, I over heard him ask Andrew for permission. It's a smart match and it'll help her to stop thinking about…" Drew cut Anya off.

"It's not smart to gossip Anya. I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you."

"Look all I'm saying is that she seriously needs to get over what happened and look at what she has. She has Gabriel. He wants to marry her and that's all that matters. It's our duty to keep the line going- Kai's not an exception to that too."

"So what you're saying Anya is that our leader should just get married pop out a few kids, let Gabriel take over and accept that her destiny is now Gabriel's while she does nothing. Because we all know if she says yes to him right now that's what's going to happen." Drew paused "What no answer? Good thought not."

Kai smiled. She could always rely on Drew to stick up for her.

There was silence as the past Kai returned, without Gabriel, from outside the hall looking troubled. The present Kai sighed she remembered now what was coming next. As if on cue there was a massive explosion that sent everyone in the hall flying. In a second the hall was filled with masses of death eaters, vampires, large serpent like animals and all manner of creatures even Kai didn't know the names of. Panic and confusion was everywhere as the younger children started to scream. Spells were being thrown about left right and centre and for a second time the present Kai watched the mayhem. She watched as Gabriel re-entered the hall and joined the rest of Kai's team. She watched herself fight death eater after death eater, creature after creature until finally she saw herself being thrown hard against a wall by a stunning spell and not get back up. She had also lost sight of the rest of the team but just before her vision came to a close she saw a group of death eaters leave the battlefield- as it had become- each dragging a motionless body.

The vision ended as they always did, in a flash of white and a splitting headache accompanied with a nose bleed. It wasn't fun. Kai opened her eyes and wiped the blood from her face wondering what was to become of her. Wondering what became of her friends. Just wondering what the hell to do. So for only the second time in 10 years she began to cry.

**Harry woke with a start. His muscular body gleaming with cold sweat, his hair ruffled as always and his glasses askew. The dream he had was strange and disturbing, it troubled him. He didn't understand it but most dreams were like that. It involved a girl who kept trying to cry but couldn't. She was beautiful with endless eyes but somehow Harry felt connected to this girl. At least he did in the dream, he felt he knew her like they had been friends for years but when he woke the connection was gone, banished by the moonlight streaming through his window. **

**Harry lay in the shadows for a while pondering his summer. Surprisingly it had been uneventful, no malicious death eater attacks as he had expected, no rescue from Privet Drive as he had hoped but strangest of all no letter. In the past five years his letters had arrived reasonably close to his birthday but this year it had gone and past again uneventful but no letter had been spotted. Now it was only a week to the start of term and he was starting to panic he also hadn't received any letters from Ron or Hermione in weeks. Lying there his mind started to reel with what ifs.**

"_**What if something's wrong? What if my letters are being intercepted? What if Voldemort has attacked?"**_** Harry shuddered at the last thought. He couldn't bare the idea that the others were off fighting, off helping! **

"**And here I am tucked away from the world in Privet Drive" he scoffed bitterly.**

**Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know. Quickly he jumped out of bed, opened the window and began scouring the skies for Hedwing. Within five minutes she was at his side hooting contentedly and Harry was furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment.**

"_**Dear Professor Dumbledore, **_

_**It's only a week **__**till the start of term and I still haven't received my list of books or train ticket. Also I have no way out of Privet drive. Please let me know what's happening!**_

_**Harry potter **_

**Harry read it and re-read it not his best but it would do. He tied the letter quickly to Headwig's leg and she took off. Checking the clock on his bedside table he realised it was way to early to do anything but sleep and so he flopped clumsily back into bed and began to dream again. **

**The girl was there again but this time she was laughing. It was a light airy laugh, like a cool summers breeze that blew through his ears. She was standing in a haze of fog her eyes beckoning him. Those endless eyes, sparkling blue, unforgiving but with a softness, deep down that couldn't be seen unless you looked close called him. Harry felt himself being pulled through the fog towards those eyes and suddenly they were only inches apart. **

"**It's cold Harry you should have brought your ordinary robes." She said smiling. It was a strange smile like she was saying something forbidden. Harry looked down at himself and realised he was wearing his quidditch robes which were muddy and very light and that's when he noticed he on the bank of the great lake at Hogwarts. **

"**I forgot to change don't you like the mud?" he asked almost laughing himself, not knowing where the words came from. He looked back into her eyes. Those eyes. They trapped him. He couldn't break her stare as she moved closer. Softly she placed a kiss on his lips which deepened with every second. Harry couldn't break the kiss but he didn't want to, without realising it he moved his hands to the small of the mysterious girls back and pulled her closer as she ran her fingers through his hair. Finally the kiss ended when she gave him a slight bite on his lower lip and stared coolly back at him. He was back locked in those eyes. **

"**I like the mud just fine" she whispered **

**That was when it happened. First a stench of rotting and burning filled the air and the ground began to shake violently. The girl turned her back on Harry and began to look around frantically. Suddenly there was a blood curling screech and a huge blue bolt of light erupted from the sky and headed straight for the girl. **

"**No!" Harry shouted and tried to leap forward but she held out her hand and he was blocked from reaching her by some sort of shield. He watched in horror as the light hit the girl square on. It all went black. Nothing. Silence. Darkness. **

**Harry opened his eyes and once more he was in his room. Once more the girl and her eyes had disappeared somewhere far away from the conscious world. A hoot and scratching from the window now snapped him fully awake. Jumping out of bed he opened the window and sure enough Headwig flew cheerily in with a letter strapped to her leg. Harry practically ripped the letter off her leg, the dream almost forgotten. Almost. Headwig hooted loudly. **

"**Sorry Headwig" he said " I'm just really anxious to see what it says" Headwig hooted once more and ruffled her feathers showing she did not find this answer wholly acceptable but then flew back on top of her cage. Harry read the letter furtively. **

"_**Dear Harry,**_

_**There was a mix-up with you're letter and it now currently resides at 12 Grimmauld place. I thought that you would have arrived there by now. I have been told to inform you that Remus Lupin will be coming to privet Drive to pick you up and to meet him at the end of the street with you're school trunk and broom tonight at midnight as to avoid any inconvenience to the Durslys. **_

_**I hope you are well.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry" **_

**Harry sighed and knew that the late hour of his departure was not really due to Dumbledore's concern for the Durslys but really because it was too dangerous for him to travel anywhere at a normal hour. Sighing Harry lumped his suitcase out from under bed and crumpled the letter into a near by bin. Suddenly he felt tired and rubbed his eye, when he did noticed something, his face was muddy. It was I his hair on cheeks, under his chin. He instinctively he touched his lip. There was a slight cut on his bottom lip and it was swollen. He could still feel the girl, still taste her and thought about what those eyes were doing now- if they existed. Harry wondered if he would ever know. Sitting back down on the bed he began to pack. All he could do now was wait. Wait for night, wait for midnight, wait to see if he would see the fading dream girl again. **

**Review review review! **

**thankies Rach x**


	3. Found

Cantbelieve I forgot my disclaimer last time!

D/c; I do not own any of this! If I did I would be a very rich person and write Harry Potter to fulfil my own sadistic dreams….if only!

Hope you enjoy!

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Found**_

After scolding herself for being so weak, Kai wiped away her tears. It wasn't allowed. Turakahn didn't cry. Shakily she rose to her feet and stood glowering down at the rubble beneath her. The ancient magic had now left her but power still emanated from her slender frame. She was a presence that no one could ignore. Her eyes sparkled a deep endless sea blue once more and her hair had lightened into a warm chocolate brown. She was herself again. The darkness banished for a little while longer. She hadn't decided what to do yet but realised that in order to move forward- in all senses- she had to get up and take that first step.

The sun was already beginning to set as she wandered around in the wreckage and the smell from the bodies was now slightly over powering. Then like a light in the dark a sign of life appeared in the makeshift graveyard. Cough. Cough. Cough. She heard it as clear as a bell and ran towards that wondrous hopeful sound. A sound which told her she was not completely alone in the world. Frantically she looked around.

"Is someone there? Please if you're alive…." She trailed off. For a moment there was silence

"Kai is that you?" Said a weak male voice just above a ridge of debris

Kai knew that voice. It was the voice she had heard practically every day since she was seven years old. She scrambled up over the wreckage as fast as she could but a sharp twinge in her leg reminded her she was still not fully recovered. With watery eyes she looked down on the broken tangled mess that was once her Uncle. In her eyes her only family.

"Uncle Andrew…" she said trailing off and kneeling down by his side

It wasn't a pretty sight. He was half buried under a giant piece of wood from which his legs stuck out at unpleasant angles. His upper torso was gleaming with blood and his face had one long scar from his forehead to his chin.

"Kairianin, my dear niece" he said using her full name and putting his hand tenderly on her cheek. A sign of affection, of love. Something that was never shown in their kind and so he quickly pulled his hand away. Another cough. Then silence.

Kai shuffled nervously, she wasn't good with death.

"Uncle I can help let me heal you" Kai pleaded placing her hands over the damaged man.

"No Kai. It's too late for me. I am beyond healing…" Cough. Cough.

"Please don't say that!" she cried her eyes welling up with tears again.

"Is that tears I see? Weakness? Stop it at once. Turakahn do not cry Kai. Never! Do you understand?" Cough, cough, cough. The blood began trickling out of his mouth, even now though she was afraid of his authority. Even now as he lay there broken and dying she was terrified of disappointing him.

"I'm sorry Uncle, forgive me."

"There, there child I will not have you apologising to me in my last moments. I have something for you." He struggled to get the words out and Kai knew it hurt him to talk. Slowly he reached into his bloodstained shirt and pulled a silver amulet from his neck and placed it in Kai's hand.

"This amulet is something that will keep you safe Kai. Now that you're leaving Crofthouse you will need this. It will help ensure you are protected from the darkness…" he trailed off once more coughing again.

"The darkness?" she asked

"Yes the darkness within yourself. You Kai are special among the special but you know that already…You are allowed that which the rest of our kind have denied ourselves. Love. It's your blessing but also your curse. You know the consequences of feeling true pain, so be cautious about how you love. This will help keep the darkness bound if the worst happens." Her uncle explained. Kai knew this only too well, her humanity made her power extremely dangerous but it was something she never wanted to give up. Most of her kind couldn't feel intense emotion like love, grief, compassion or guilt but some had a tiny spark of feeling. Kai had a fire.

"Thank you Uncle Andrew. I'll protect it with my life." She promised examining the amulet closer. It was pure silver and glistened in the setting sun. In the shape of a pentagram it had a ruby in the centre and had ancient magic which Kai could feel emanating from it intense and enticing. Kai slipped it over her head.

"Kai find the rest of the squad…" he was fading fast "Fulfil your destiny and restore the Turakahn to their former glory. Defeat the Dark Lord and then take control yourself. I…" but whatever he was to say next Kai would never hear it. With a last look at her the light in his eyes went out. He was gone.

"Uncle Andrew…please" she whispered

Realising he was dead she rose to her feet. She was once again alone in the rubble. Clasping the amulet she began to feel a darkness creep into her soul once more.

"No. No. NO!" she screamed without knowing what she was objecting too as her hair and eyes began to darken again.

"NO!" she yelled to everything in the world. No to her situation, no to all the death around her, no to her destiny and no the power inside her. The ground began to shake violently as magic rushed into her body, she had to release it. With one wave of her hand she sent a bolt of pure magic flying through the air. It blazed all colours and disappeared into the horizon. Feeling grounded and defeated once more she waved her hand again and all the debris and decaying corpses vanished and she stood all alone on a blank hill top.

**Harry watched the sunset from his dingy room. He sighed as the Durslys had failed to replace the light bulb in his room and soon he would be engulfed in blackness. He was packed now and all he had to do was wait. Then suddenly without warning a terrifying blaze of colour rushed through Privet Drive and the surrounding streets sending them into petrifying illumination. **

"**Bloody hell!" Yelled Harry as he fell of his bed and landed painfully with a thud on the floor. Quickly he scampered back up, opened his window and stuck out his head. All around people were out on the street gazing up at the skies wondering what had happened. The remnants of the colourful powerful light still lingered leaving the sky an angry shade of red which mixed with the golden sunset. He stared in awe for a few minutes but soon realised he would be able to get a better look from the street. Grabbing his wand he bounded down the stairs but stopped suddenly as he heard the newsreader on the TV.**

"**That's right breaking news has just reached us. It seems that an unidentified light is sweeping through the country from North to South. The first sightings were in the far north of Scotland and it seems to be quickly moving to London. Experts say that the light seems to be a sort of cast off from the ****Aurora Borealis but have yet to say how these Northern Lights seem to have moved…." **

**Harry froze. From the North of Scotland the news reader had said. His first thought was Hogwarts. Something must have happened. Panicking he ran past the Dursly's in the kitchen out the door and into the street. He felt it right away, it was in the air and made his skin tingle- magic. However this was like no magic he had ever felt before, it was ancient, powerful and commanded respect. Harry stood there as if in a trance he felt connected to it as if a switch deep inside had just been turned on, he shivered. **

"**Harry Potter! Get in here right this instant!" Screeched Petunia from the doorway. Harry snapped round to face her. There was something in his eyes that terrified her. Something that wasn't there before. **

"**It…it's not safe" She stuttered**

**Without a word Harry walked briskly past her, up stairs and slammed the door. **

It was approaching midnight and Kai was startled by the owl. Turakahn had no need for the creatures and she jumped a foot in the air when the blasted thing swooped round her head. It seemed to have a letter for her. Grumbling about stupid birds and wizard traditions grabbed the letter from its foot, she was shocked to see the Hogwarts seal.

_Dear Kairianin, _

_I was extremely saddened to hear of the events which happened last night at Crofthouse. As you are aware your Uncle and I were very well acquainted and I had hoped that we would join forces soon in these troubling times. I therefore extend an invitation to you to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to study but also to help protect our school as your services are invaluable. In return for your protection I will put a team of Order members together to help find your friends who as you may or may not know have been captured by Lord Voldemort. Please think about my offer._

_Yours sincerely _

_Albus_

_p.s Happy Birthday to the both of you. _

Albus Dumbledore, how she hated the man. However this was an offer she couldn't refuse it meant she now had somewhere to go and all the resources of the Order and the Ministry behind her. She was shocked at how Dumbledore had known about her squad, she had her suspicions that Drew, Gabriel and the others had been captured by the Dark Lords armies but how had Dumbledore known? She pondered this for a while and then realised she may never know the answer. Accepting her fate she focused her senses on Dumbledore and found his location within her mind, she sighed.

"Well it seems I've been found and Hogwarts awaits" With one last longing look at the empty hillside she was gone.

**He didn't quite know why he had stormed back into his room but something about his Aunt had irritated him more than usual. The strange magic which had filled the air affected him in ways he was yet to discover. Now however it approached midnight and Harry prepared to leave Privet Drive once more unaware of the year would bring. If he had known he may not have left his dingy room after all. **

**Quickly he gathered up his suitcase and Headwigs cage and blundered down the stairs. He scribbled a fast note to the Durslys and left it on the fire place. A moment later he was outside in the cool night air but he could still feel the hot tingle of magic on his skin. Awkwardly he bumbled down the street with his belongings but stopped dead when he realised the figure at the end of the street was not that of Remus Lupin. It wasn't even close. Therefore Harry did the only thing he could think of he hid. Quietly and carefully he crept behind a rose bush in the neighbour's garden and watched as Lucius Malfoy, death eater extraordinaire moved closer. Harry held his breath, drew his wand, if Malfoy wanted a fight he would get one. **

**Lucius came closer to Harry's hiding place, his white hair gleaming is the moonlight but stopped suddenly when a pooping sound came from behind. **

"**Lucius the Dark Lord wants a report right away on the Potter brat?" said a snide cruel voice Harry recognised as that of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry's blood boiled if he was a little more headstrong he would have enacted his revenge for Sirius right there and then and performed any curse he knew to do so but he knew better.**

"**Tell him there is nothing to report. He hasn't moved since the dark flash this evening." He said shortly **

"**I shall deliver the message personally since the Dark Lord seems to be favouring me these days. I don't know why…" Bellatrix smiled**

"**The Dark Lord favours no one." Snapped Lucius **

"**Are you sure?" she said coyly "I mean he did send myself and a few choice others to scourge the world of that scum last night while you were here babysitting Lucius." **

"**He also sent Vampires and Demons to attack that school. Are you saying he values you as much as them" he said through gritted teeth. Harry was interested now. He realised that this would be a good opportunity to learn of Voldemort's plans but in his eagerness he accidentally snapped a twig. **

"_**Oh crap"**_** he thought taking out his wand**

"**I'll have you know…." Bellatrix screeched at Lucius but was cut off**

"**Stop your infernal yapping woman I heard something"**

"**Oh for bloody hells sake Lucius it was probably just a cat!" **

"**No there's something there" he sneered moving even closer to Harry's hiding place . Harry held his breath he wasn't going down without a fight but two death eaters against one 16 year old boy didn't look to promising. Harry raised his wand just as a bony white hand began to slither through the bush.**

Hehe Cliffy! Hope you liked it. Will get more interesting from this point on as Kai gets introduced to the rest of the characters and there is some more interaction!

Have had a lot of hits but only 2 reviews!! GET REVIEWING PEOPLE!!!!!! Lol please?


	4. The Unwanted Welcome

Here's the next chappie tis a bit jumbled between what Harry is up to and what Kai is up to and then when they are both together but hopefully it makes sense! Review please!

D/C- I own absolutely nothing…don't sue!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Unwanted Welcome**_

**The bony hand of Lucius Malfoy was now only inches from Harry's face, the long grimy fingers grasping the air searching for him. He was saved only by another crack in the air. **

"**Malfoy, Lestrange the Dark Lord wishes to see you right away there have been some developments on the Turakahn front." Said a male voice Harry recognised as Wormtail. **

"**What developments! Why wasn't I informed?" Bellatrix snapped**

"**It…it's only just happened" replied Wormtail stuttering any confidence he had evaporated.**

"**Just spit it out!" growled Malfoy**

"**Well it seems one of the Turakahn has turned." Wormtail said excitedly**

"**Really…that's very interesting." Said Lestrange "We'd better get back" **

"**What about the Potter brat?" said Malfoy**

"**The Dark Lord said to leave him for tonight he wants everyone back there to guard those creatures." Explained Wormtail.**

"**Then we should leave immediately" Bellatrix snapped and apparated away**

"**Yes" Malfoy mused to Wormtail "I think it's time I heard news of my daughter" and they were both gone.**

**Harry waited a few minutes before coming out of the bushes unsure of what to do. Then suddenly there was another pop that made Harry duck back into the rosebushes, pricking more than just his finger. **

"**Harry! Harry! Are you there?" a voice shouted "Harry answer me if you're there" **

"**Over here…" Harry said weakly from the ground**

**A few moments later he was looking into the smiling face of Remus Lupin. He offered Harry a hand up from the soggy ground.**

"**Uncomfortable bed down there Harry, did the Durslys throw you out already?" He asked chirpily**

"**No but you wont believe it Lupin, Voldemort-" Lupin cut him off**

"**Has had Death Eaters monitoring you night and day. Yes Harry we already know that is why no one has come to collect you until now." He explained with a knowing smile**

"**I see, well" Harry laughed "You cut it a little close I practically had Malfoy with a wand at my throat."**

"**Punctuality has never been one of my strongest points, especially at night but come on we'd better get you back to Grimmauld Place." He said Holding up a lighter that Harry could only guess was a port key and a moment later they disappeared into the night leaving Privet Drive as if they had never been there at all. **

**When Harry arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place he was greeted by a beaming Molly Weasley who hugged him tightly and then did her usual round of inspecting him and complaining that he needed a good feeding up. Then grumbling about how she would like to give his aunt and uncle a piece of her mind she led him into the kitchen where an unexpected, unpleasant face was waiting.**

"Is this really the best place for me Albus?" Kai said staring at the door way of 12 Grimmauld place "I mean Headmaster Dumbledore. This is going to take some getting used to."

"I think so Kai, it will let you meet some of your class mates and the boy I want you to especially protect. Who knows you may even grow to like some of them." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling

"Lets get one thing straight I am here to protect your pathetic excuse for a school not to become all buddy buddy with some boy saviour and to be frank the only reason I'm doing it is so I can use your resources to help my squad." Kai snapped her eyes turning into two black pools and a look of contempt forming on her face.

"That aside I hope you will be welcome here and at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a slight indignation in his voice.

"No you don't, you hate our kind." She said nonchalantly

"What I hate Kai is that people like you, children, have to deal with a huge amount of power which can all to easily be uses for negative uses-" Kai cut him off

"Negative for your kind you mean?"

"Negative for us all…" For a moment they stood there in the silence enemies yet comrades at the same time. Whether they liked t or not their destinies were intertwined and they would have to fight the war in a way neither of them had ever imagined.

"It is less than a week until the start of term, you will stay here at Grimmauld place for the next few days until I call on you. By then I hope you will have thought up a way to train Harry and some defensive measures for the school. Then you will come to Hogwarts two days before the students arrive and put these measures in place, however you must return to London and ride the train back to Hogwarts, you never know what may be lurking around. Now lets go inside I'm sure Molly will make sure you are comfortable." Kai nodded and followed him to the door.

"**Oh no way!" yelled Harry "You cannot be serious! What the hell is he doing here?"**

"**Harry James Potter mind your language!" scolded Molly but Harry wasn't listening he was too shocked to see one Draco Malfoy sitting at the kitchen table.**

"**Yes Potter" he sneered "be a good boy and watch your mouth"**

"**That will be all Malfoy" warned Lupin and Draco quickly was silent.**

"**This is just perfect I've had death eaters watching me night and day all summer and now I have one here…In his house…" said Harry welling up with tears of frustration and grief for his lost godfather.**

"**Harry you don't understand" chipped in Hermione as she was unable to stay quiet any longer "Malfoy is on our side now…he's changed sort of" **

"**Really has he really? Only months ago he was so proud of his father Hermione, so exhilarated at the idea of following in his footsteps tell me what could have possible changed that much in less than three months?" Harry was practically red in the face. **

"**Well Potter if you really must know our dear Dark Lord tortured and killed my mother and when I protested my father beat me within an inch of my life and disowned me. Anything else you wish to know?" Draco sneered "Good, excuse me." He said and walked briskly past the various Order members and schoolmates assembled in the kitchen out the door and up the stairs, a few moments later they heard a door slam in the silence. Harry sighed and sat down in a chair, his head in his hands. **

"**I just made a complete arse of myself didn't I?" he asked**

"**Yep sure did mate" said Ron patting him cheerily on the back "Good to have you back here." **

"**You may want to go and apologise to the boy, as unpleasant as that seems." Suggested Arthur Weasley**

"**To that little wannabe death eater?!" Harry protested**

"**Harry James Potter" yelled Hermione sounding extremely like Molly Weasley "Malfoy may be a self centred arrogant prick with hair that could scare the white off a snowflake but seeing what he saw has changed him and if you don't go and apologise I swear I will…" Hermione stopped short as if realising she was actually sticking up for Malfoy "Excuse me" she said with a strange squeak and left the room.**

"**Wonder what's got her knickers in a twist…" mused Ron **

"**Son you will go through the rest of your life wondering that" said Arthur Weasley but was silenced by a look from Molly, he coughed nervously "still I think its best for you Harry to go and apologise to Malfoy" **

**Without another word Harry left the room, when he arrived in the hall he felt the strangest sensation, it was as if someone was pulling him towards the front door, as if something strange and dark was beckoning him outside. Trying to shrug off this feeling he walked up the staircase to the first floor there were only two rooms, he guessed Malfoy was lazy so he tried the nearest door. Sighing he rapped on it impatiently. **

"**Malfoy, are you in there? Open up." He called for a few moments there was nothing so Harry tried again "Look I know we hate each other and that's not likely to change any time soon but if you really have joined the Orders side then….I guess…I'm sorry for what I said." **

"**Really Potter I'm so fucking touched…so glad you were honourable enough to apologise to a door!" said a mocking voice behind him. Harry whirled around to see Malfoy standing in the other rooms' doorway glaring at him with contempt. **

"**I was just trying to say I was sorry you pig headed idiot! But I can tell you're just going to be a prat as usual so I'll leave you to your misery. I feel bloody sorry for you Malfoy" Harry snapped back **

"**Well you can take your pity Potter and shove it right up your arse! You think you are so smart because you've got a fucking scar? Well I've got my fair share too inside and out and no matter how many dark wizards I vanquish or good deeds I do I'll never get rid of them!" Malfoy yelled**

"**You don't know anything about what I've done. How could you your just some death eaters son who-" but Harry was cut off**

"**Don't" Draco warned "Don't go there Potter, I'm not his son anymore. I have no family. You're lucky you know…" **

"**What?" **

"**You were too young to remember Voldemort killing your mother, you didn't have to see, didn't have to watch and stand there feeling useless…"Draco broke off close to tears**

**Harry sighed for the first time he saw Draco Malfoy for what he really was a scared disillusioned boy who had no one and nothing left but too much pride to admit it. **

"**I see it every night." Harry said sadly "In every dream I have I hear her pleading, anytime I hear a girl scream I'm reminded of what he did to her and every time I see a green light I'm back there, a baby in a house unable to do anything. So you see I know what it feels like to loose your family and be completely useless. Even now I'm useless, I couldn't even save…"Harry stop he couldn't say his name. For a moment they were silent bound together in the fact that they were both completely alone. **

"**And anyway" Harry said "You couldn't take on Voldemort, he would have killed you in a second and what use is a dead ferret to anyone?" **

**To his surprise Malfoy did not yell back at him but gave one of his signature smirks and said"About as much use as you on a good day." **

**It was the closest thing Harry would ever get to a thank you for the talk, after all they were still boys and therefore not allowed to show actual emotion and there was of course the fact that they were mortal enemies. Without another word Harry nodded, turned on his heel and headed down the stairs, however there were people at the bottom of them. **

_Kai stood in the dimly lit hallway for the first time in her life she felt awkward while a homely looking red headed woman looked her over._

"_Molly this is Kairianin, she will be staying here for a few days but I shall come to collect her before the school term starts" Said someone Harry could not see from the top of the stairs but recognised the voice instantly as Dumbledore's. He decided to listen for a while._

"_Pleased to meet you…er Kairianin was it? What a pretty name" Said Molly, it was clear she felt as awkward around Kai as Kai did around her._

'_Pretty' Kai thought 'What an absurd thing to say…how can a name be pretty?'_

"_People just call me Kai" she said bluntly_

_From where he was standing he couldn't see the girl who had spoken either but the strange pull he had felt earlier was back again and so he decided to walk to the bottom of the stairs trying to seem as nonchalant as possible as if he hadn't just been listening in to the conversation. _

"_Ah Harry" said Dumbledore "Just the boy I was looking for. Kai this is Harry Potter" he said purposefully but she stared back blankly. Harry looked at Kai and was awe struck; she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She was slender with creamy white skin and warm dark brown hair but something about her chilled Harry to the bone. Her eyes. He recognised them, even though he couldn't remember her face, those eyes defiantly belonged to the girl in his dreams. He couldn't explain it but he was so sure, instinctively he put his hand to his mouth tracing the indentation which was still there on his bottom lip. _

"_Hello" She said coolly as she caught him staring at her. There was no doubt about it, she could tell there were forces around him pushing him towards his destiny and a darkness within him she was all too familiar with. Then again she had expected that, after all why would Dumbledore want her to protect him? However what she didn't expect was how his very presence made her heart race and stomach jump, how the feeling of his eyes on her made her shiver and how familiar he seemed like a ghost of a memory. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand. For a moment Kai was unsure whether to take it but at last she did and felt a strange tingling sensation when they touched. Harry felt it too._

"_Kai comes to us from Crofthouse School of Magical studies, which unfortunately was attacked by Lord Voldemort last night and she will be joining your year at Hogwarts" explained Dumbledore but Kai looked away and Harry noticed Kai's full presence seemed to darken slightly._

"_Poor dear that must have been awful for you" Said Molly putting an arm around her shoulder. Kai stiffened, she felt awkward again. _

"_yes it is awful, times are darkening." Dumbledore said sounding tense "but let's not discuss these things tonight. Kai I'm sure you are very tired, Harry would you be so kind as to show Kai to her room? It is after all your house now"_

"_Of course" he replied_

"_It's the one next to the study on the third floor dear" Molly explained "I've just put some soup on Headmaster would you like some?" _

"_I always have time for soup Molly, especially yours and I should want to talk to the rest of the Order members who are here now…"he said being lead into the kitchen. In a moment Kai and Harry were left alone in the hallway. _

"_Well I guess we should be going, do you have a trunk or anything, I could carry it up for you?" Harry said_

"_No" she replied_

_The trip up the stairs was a long one and dragged out longer because of the silence between them. Each of their minds was a whirl of thoughts about the other but neither of them wanted to ask the first question. Finally they arrived at the room. _

"_If you need anything my room is right down the hall." _

_Kai nodded as Harry began to turn away but then realised it would be nice to have something to wear to be._

"_Erm…Harry is it?" she asked and he nodded "I don't have any PJ's."  
"Ahh…hold on a minute" he said disappearing into the darkness. A few moments later he returned holding a large white T-Shirt and checked cotton shorts._

"_Are these boxers?" Kai asked holding the shorts up, Harry blushed_

"_Eh yeah…but they're baggy, if you don't want them I'm sure I can get one of the girls-" Kai cut him off_

"_No no they're fine, thank you." _

"_Well if there is nothing else I'll see you in the morning, remember I'm just down the hall. Welcome to Grimmauld Place." He said trying to say something relatively cheerful_

"_Thanks goodnight Harry."_

"_Goodnight Kai" he said and in a moment he was gone disappearing into the darkness once more. _

Well hope you liked it!

And heres the deal….no reviews no next chapter and the next one is really good if I do say so myself! I have many alerts on this fict yet very few reviews so if you like it enough to put an alert on it please review comments/criticisms welcome!!!!


	5. Almost Love

D/c- I do not own Harry Potter so you can call the lawyers off!!!

Alrighty then a pretty lemonish scene follows not too graphic but if you don't like then don't read! You have been warned!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Almost Love**_

**Once again Harry made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen; everyone had been waiting on his arrival as Dumbledore had called a meeting of the Order. It felt so good to be back amongst his friends and what he called family but there was still one person missing. He grabbed a seat next to Ron and Hermione who had reappeared as Molly placed some soup in front of him.**

"**Now that Harry is here I can tell you all the news. Oh but wait where is Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked**

"**He's gone to bed." Piped Hermione**

"**Ah I see…no matter. I do hope Harry that you and he will not be at each others throats while you are here." Laughed Dumbledore**

"**Too late!" said Fred and George in unison but they were quickly silenced by a look from their mother.**

"**Well moving on, I have something of great importance to explain to you. I have brought here tonight a girl, her name is Kai, it is vital that you understand that she is very different from anyone you are ever likely to meet. For the past ten years she has been studying magic at a school in the far north of Scotland, even further than Hogwarts and is here as last night Lord Voldemort sent the full power of his armies to her school. In a matter of hours it was reduced to rubble. It is still to be confirmed but as of late she is the only survivor and I must ask you to take great care around her as who knows what psychological damage this may have caused her. However she is a very…" Dumbledore stopped trying to think how to put it "gifted witch and will be joining 6****th**** year at Hogwarts. She is a…spirited girl and I hope you will all make her feel very welcome. Harry could I have a word with you outside please?" Harry nodded and left the room with Dumbledore.**

"**Now Harry Kai is also here for another reason, when I said she was a gifted witch that was a bit of an understatement but I do not wish to tell the others that just yet. This year she is here to help you tap into powers you do not yet know you have, powers that are crucial you master. Do you understand?" again Harry nodded trying to take it all in. **

"**Headmaster I…I had a dream about her….before I met her. " Harry said nervously but he had to know what this meant. **

"**Oh" said Dumbledore interested "What happened in it?" Harry felt himself go red he hadn't thought he would have to explain it. **

"**Er…well…we …were um…standing by the great lake at Hogwarts and …eh…she…well…we…there was a light, like lightning and it headed straight for her and I tried to save her but it hit her and then it all went black." **

"**I see" said Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling "Well it is interesting that you dreamed it before you met Kai…very interesting but as for the dream itself, sometimes dreams are just dreams Harry. Not even yours are magical mysteries all the time. Oh and before I forget I would like you to run the Defence against the dark arts club again…what was it called…" **

"**Dumbledore's Army?" asked Harry**

"**Yes that was it, it seems you have a knack for teaching, Kai will help you…" Dumbledore explained "Is that all right?" **

"**Yes Sir." **

"**Good now I'd best take my leave and you best get to bed, it is well past midnight. Goodbye Harry I shall see you soon." And with that Dumbledore was gone. Noticing how tired he actually was Harry climbed the three flights of stairs back to his room, quickly threw off his jeans and put an old T-shirt on and collapsed into bed.**

It was happening again. Kai lay on the bed writhing in pain, her body contracting and contorting in agony. She was still asleep but her dreams were a mess of horrifying images. How she loathed power boosts. It happened to her every so often, she would unwillingly receive more darkness, more power from the great abyss. This one was a big one she could feel it. It started like it always did with images racing through her mind of terrible creatures and blood and death, a shooting stabbing pain would go through her body making her squirm and want to cry out. However this time it changed. A hot clammy feeling came over her body and she broke out into a cold sweat. A different image popped into her mind. She was sitting at a table with people she did not recognise in a huge hall, and she was actually laughing, she felt happy inside. She turned around and there was that boy, Harry Potter his green eyes looking right into her soul, he embraced her in a long hug. Quickly the image changed, Harry was being pulled way from her by some terrible black creature, he was screaming so loud Kai thought her ears would pop, next death eaters arrived all around her chanting and moving closer. It changed again like some crazy muggle film, she was again with Harry he put a hand on her cheek pulling her close as if about to kiss her but then a strange look came over him. He looked down and so did Kai there was blood everywhere flowing from a wound in his stomach. It seeped on to the floor and rose up and up. Harry disappeared and Kai felt as if she was drowning in his blood. Cruel laughter filled her head as another bolt of agony coursed through her body. Again her mind raced to another image, this time she was back at Crofthouse but it was eerily empty. The laughter was still there echoing all around her in the dusty halls. In a second her best friend Drew appeared but she was laughing also, it mixed with the evil cruel laughter until it became one mocking sound. She brought out a dagger and in a flash she had it to Gabriel's throat who had came from nowhere. His eyes begged her to save him but Drew was too quick in an instant she slit his throat making him collapse to the floor. This was madness Kai didn't know what was happening she was never in one place long enough to figure it out, this wasn't a normal power boost. Crazily she was back again with Harry but this time he was lying shirtless with his arms around her smiling foolishly at her, it was then she realised she had only underwear on. She shook her head, this didn't make sense, why was he in her mind like this she had only just met him. This time he brushed her hair from her eyes and placed the softest of kisses on her lips. Kai shivered as he ran his hand down her bare side and on to her equally exposed thigh as the kiss deepened. He broke the kiss and gently whispered "I love you". But then he was gone. Again. This was insane. The pain which had been momentarily banished was back worse than she had ever felt it. In the real world she had began to moan and cry out in agony. Now she was in a room which was decorated all in black, and she was all of a sudden filled with overwhelming terror. In front of her a bald pale figure stood with his back to her, he turned round and Kai was met by evil red eyes boring into her, she screamed "No!" but it was to late he had her by the throat smiling wickedly. It was the Dark Lord. His hands stung her skin and his presence made her want to scream but she just kept murmuring weakly "No!" His raspy voice rang out in her ears.

"_You will fight and you will die. I have what you love most and you will never see them again. You will loose everything. Goodbye Kai." _

It all went black and this time she screamed as Loud as she could "NO!"

"_Kai? KAI" said a voice but Kai couldn't tell if this was a dream or reality. She opened her eyes and there was Harry Potter sitting at her bedside. It had to be a dream. Why else would he be here?_

"_You were screaming. Are you alright?" She still didn't know whether this was real but if it wasn't she knew where it was heading and this time she wouldn't let him go again. Shaking she dived from the bed and paced around the room. _

_Harry watched her unsure of what to do, she obviously was having some sort of breakdown. _

"_Got to think, got to think…cant let it get you." She said still pacing_

_Harry rose from the seat on the bed trying to calm her. _

"_Kai it's alright, you're safe…" but in an instant she had him pinned against the wall with surprising force she looked at him strangely and Harry was at a loss at what to do. To his amazement she leaned closer to him and stopped as if pondering if this was the right decision. Their eyes locked once more and Harry could feel a tingling sensation moving through him. Kai loosened her grip and Harry slouched down a few inches, they were only a hairs breadth away from each other. Kai leaned forward more and kissed him, just like in their dreams the same wonderful feeling came flooding back. The kiss became more feverish as it deepened and Harry pulled her waist closer to his. Kai's hand snaked up his chest reaching the top of his shirt, again with surprising force, she ripped it off so it fell to the floor. Harry tried to move but she just pinned him back against the wall kissing him more deeply. _

"This is insane." He thought "I don't even know her last name and she's obviously a little unhinged."

_But unfortunately for him his head was saying no but everywhere else was saying yes. _

"This isn't right; she doesn't know what she's doing. I should stop this!" _Harry tried to push Kai away but it was no use she just pushed him over to the bed. _

"_Kai, what are you doing?" he said as she sat on his lap._

"_Protecting you" she whispered _

_There was his answer. He couldn't take it any more now he kissed her back with equal passion and placed his hands on her side and began to pull her T-shirt up over her head. Kai moved her pelvis closer on to his making him moan and dug her nails into his shoulder. Then she did something that made Harry fall completely and utterly in love with her she put both of her hands on his face and traced the outline of his scar tenderly then grabbed is glasses from his face and discarded them on the floor so she could look him truly in the eye. She giggled kissing him again and he found that he was laughing too. Instinctively Harry flipped her over so now she lying on her back and supported himself above her. Still kissing him she ran one hand through his hair and with the other started to inch his boxers lower. He gladly helped her tugging them hard so they came down and next began to tug at his checked boxers that she was still wearing. He kissed her neck and then her collar bone which made her shiver visibly. If this was a dream she never wanted to wake up. Harry had never done anything like this before, he wasn't even sure he was doing it right but decided to go on instinct and everything inside him screamed at him to keep going, so he did. He lowered himself a little so now he was pressing on her gently. Harry could feel the silkiness of her black bra on his chest, the smoothness of her thighs as they touched his as they struggled to lower the boxers just enough. The waiting was driving them both crazy. They were almost there when another bolt of pain ran through Kai making her cry out. She stopped suddenly and looked into his eyes._

"_Why?" she asked but Harry looked confused. "Why aren't you dead? Why aren't you gone? This isn't real, it can't be!" _

_Quick as a flash she pushed him off of her pulling up her shorts. Again she paced the room wearing only her bra and boxer shorts. Harry scrambled from the bed pulling up his own._

"_Kai I'm sorry, I tried to stop you but…" She cut him off_

"_Shhh I'm trying to think, got to think." She was back to blabbering again "What was real, what wasn't, Voldemort? Was he here? Why? Why didn't you die? I didn't want you to go the last time but you did, kiss, kiss, kiss and now this. Not real not real not real!" _

_She stopped suddenly and looked at him and then like she was coming out of her daze, she giggled. _

"_Why Hello Harry" she said weirdly chirpy "It's so lovely to see you again!" and with that she fainted. _

_Kai woke to find her head thumping like crazy. When she opened her eyes Harry Potter was once again sitting at her bedside with a worried expression on his face. _

"_Please god say that was a dream" she thought but when she looked closer she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt and had scratch marks on his shoulder. She groaned. _

"_Kai" he said softly "are you alright?" _

"_How long have I been out?" she asked trying to sit up_

"_Just a few minutes, here I got you a glass of water" Taking the glass she looked him over. He really was spectacular. His broad and muscular shoulders seemed to fit perfectly on his lean waist and tight stomach and those amazing green eyes had lovingness and a tenderness she had never seen in anyone. _

"_Kai I'm so sorry." He said" I don't know what happened I shouldn't have let it get that far. You're really strong and then you said you were protecting me. I tried to stop you but…" _

"_It's alright Harry. Besides you couldn't have stopped me…even if you wanted to." She smiled and it took his breath away. For a while there was silence between them as she drunk her water._

"_I feel as if I should say something…" Harry laughed awkwardly _

"_Me too…" she said "I'm er… sorry about your shoulder and your glasses"She picked up the black frames which were slightly bent out of shape from the fall and handed them to him. Then she noticed Harry was not quite fully recovered from their encounter. "Oh" she said involuntarily. Harry looked down and instantly went crimson._

"_Oh crap…sorry" He said turning away from her. _

"_It's quite all right. I'm pretty sure it was my fault anyway." She said giving a slight giggle. _

"_Let's hope so" he said again laughing awkwardly_

"_Here at least let me take care of…" Harry raised his eyebrows but she gave him a strict look but then smiled "Your shoulder it's bleeding. Is there a magical first aid kit in here?" _

"_I doubt it"_

"_then we'll just have to do it my way then" she said kneeling up on the bed letting the covers fall showing the fact that she only had her bra on. Harry turned to face her and managed to get out a strangled "How?" _

"_You'll see…" She closed her eyes and put her hand on his bleeding shoulder. Tenderly she traced the outline on the scratches with her thumb and they disappeared. She left her hand lingering on his skin. _

"_How did you do that?" he asked_

"_It's a secret…maybe I'll show you sometime" she said moving closer to him._

"_You're not helping" he said gently_

"_Doesn't your shoulder feel better?" she asked confused_

"_No, I mean yes…what I mean is your not helping with my…other er…problem." Kai opened her mouth to speak but couldn't, she was speechless and she was blushing. She tried to stop herself. After all Turakahn did not blush. _

"_You are so beautiful." He said touching her cheek. Kai was close to tears no one had ever told her that before. It wasn't something that mattered in her kind but here was this boy who barely knew her and yet he seemed to be in awe of her. _

"_What happened? Why did this happen?" said Harry nervously after a long silence. _

"_I was having the most terrible…" she stopped trying to think of the word "Nightmare." She lied "And you were in it but every time you were there you kept being pulled away by something horrible or killed. I don't know how to explain it but in my dream it was like you and I…" _

"_Were in love?" he asked and she nodded "Was I quidditch robes at anytime?" he asked_

"_No…" she looked confused _

"_Oh. No matter, go on." _

"_And then Voldemort was there and I've never been scared of anything in my life Harry, until I saw him. When I woke up I didn't know if it was real or just another dream and my head was all messed up! But I couldn't bare to watch you die again so I thought if kept kissing you this time you wouldn't…If I didn't let you go then…I started to wonder what was real...like if Voldemort was really there and…" she just couldn't explain it._

"_I understand you thought you were dreaming and everything is always strange in dreams. You really didn't mean to kiss me…" He said. Kai saw a strange expression come over his face. Was this hurt? Was this what disappointment was? _

"_Not at first because I wasn't sure…I just wondered if you were going to disappear. But after a while I couldn't help myself" she smiled at him trying to get him to look her in the eye. He did eventually and laughed "I usually never have that effect on girls. I always say and do the wrong thing." _

"_You're not saying the wrong thing now and you were defiantly doing the right thing earlier." She laughed but saw the troubled expression his face " I'm really sorry Harry…I've only been here a matter of hours and already I'm messing things up." _

"_No, no it wasn't your fault after what you've been through nightmares are expected. I'm not complaining too much." _

_She punched him playfully in the arm "I bet you aren't." she laughed "Why did you ask me about Quidditch robes?" she said remembering what an odd thing he had said_

"_You're not the only one who dreams." He winked at her._

"_What?" _

"_I know this is going to sound impossible but I dreamt of you before we met. We were at Hogwarts and I had finished Quidditch practise and you ad came to meet me in the grounds. Then well…we...er…we kissed and I woke up with this." He said pushing his bottom lip down to show the faint indentation. _

"_That…that is strange..." Her mind was racing; did he have a vision of the future? If he did, did that make him like her? _

"_This is going to sound really crazy because I just met you and I don't even know you that well. But we did almost…well…you know…and what I'm trying to say is I like you…a lot…" he said trying to sound like less of an idiot than he felt._

"_I like you a lot too." She said so desperately wanting to kiss him again. Then however she remembered who she was, what would happen if someone caused her enough pain. "But I'm not sure I can do this right now…I just lost everything I've ever known and I'm not ready to start over…" Kai stopped she had a lump in throat and felt as if she was going to cry. How she hated being here. _

"_Why am I even giving him a reason?" she thought "Why the hell am I not just saying 'thanks for the almost shag mate now get out of my face'? Why am I nearly crying? This is weak. This is pathetic. Get a grip Kai. Just because you have to live as a wizard now doesn't mean you are one. Just tell him to get out…" _

"_Look Harry" she began but stopped as she was once again caught in those beautiful familiar green eyes, so full of hope so full of love and need for her. She just couldn't break his heart. "What I'm trying to say is that I think you're great more than great actually but as you said we don't even know each other that well and the last few days for me have been terrible so it might not be the best time to start something new. So could we maybe just be…." She was trying to find the word. What was it again? That stupid word morals used for people they knew. "Friends?" she said. Harry looked at her curiously trying to take it all in, she really was a mystery._

"_Friends. I'd like that…" he said finally "Well I think I'd best be off back to bed." He went to move but suddenly an overwhelming feeling came over Kai, something that was telling her not to let him go. She grabbed his arm and he stared at her_

"_I don't think I want to be alone you stay just for tonight?" she said breathlessly_

"_Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded "Alright"_

_Kai moved over back under the covers of her bed while Harry lay next to her and put his arms round her. For a while she was stiff as she was not used to the feeling. Any time Gabriel had suggested it she'd sent him packing but this actually felt good, being that close to someone. It wasn't dangerous at all. For a while she lay there thinking things through while Harry tenderly stroked the top of her head thinking things through himself. Eventually she relaxed and put an arm across his chest to be closer to him and within a matter of minutes they were both asleep. For once in her life Kai did not dream. _

It may seem as if things are moving slightly quickly but just remember Kai was actually crazy in this chapter! And of course Harry is completely smitten naturally! Anywho….REVIEW!!!!!!!

Oh and saw the OotP last night and it was sooooo good! Anyone else think Daniel Radcliffe is the sex?? Hehe watching The goblet of fire as we speak! well as write... hehe


	6. The Black Family Crest

__

_**Hey all! So yeah i read book 7! Loved it loved it loved it! best book by far!!! Anyway for just about all of my ficts it didnt happen! lol But heres chapter 5 and from now on my chapters will be proof read by the amazing Hidden Depths! **_

**_Hope you like!_**

__

_**Chapter5 **_

_**The Black Family Crest**_

Kai's eyes flickered open. She was still lying in Harry's arms, but she was all of a sudden restless. She decided she was hungry, so gently she removed the still sleeping Harry's arm from her waist and climbed out of bed. She glanced at Harry as she looked for the T-shirt that had been thrown on the floor earlier; he had a faint hint of a smile on his face and seemed to be sleeping peacefully enough. She found the discarded T-shirt and roughly pulled it over her head before walking out the door. The hallway was as dimly lit as the one on the first floor and equally as dreary.

She began to walk down the three flights of stairs and found her way to the kitchen door. Again she stopped. She could feel it behind the door, a presence with a darkness which she had not expected from the Order, faint but growing. Cautiously she opened the door and saw a man in his forties sitting at the table sipping at a cup of tea.

"Now, young warrior," a voice said, "I'd say I have a lot more to fear from you than you do from me."

Kai looked at him curiously. He was wearing wizard robes which were smart but seemed slightly dishevelled, and large circles had formed round his dark eyes.

"Come, come now, why are you Turakahn always so cautious? I won't bite," he said, taking a large gulp of his tea, "at least not for another three days."

'So that's it,' Kai thought, 'He's a werewolf.'

"How do you know what I am?" she asked, not moving from her spot. She was ready to strike at any moment, although she doubted the half-breed meant any harm.

"Let's just say you're not the only one who can sense darkness." He smiled at her. "So do you have a name Miss…"

"Just call me Kai," she said sharply.

"Pleased to meet you Kai, I'm Remus Lupin," he said, offering a hand. For a moment she was unsure whether to take it, but she decided she could trust him for the time being and shook his hand.

"Like wise," she said, sitting at the table. "So does our dear friend Dumbledore know that you are aware of what I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore is a very wise man, but I'm afraid I'm extremely good at keeping a secret," he answered, half jokingly but half deadly serious.

"I see," she replied, wondering what other secrets the man kept. For a while there was silence as Lupin sat there drinking his tea and examining her. He could feel the power emanating from her slender frame: there was no doubt about it, if anyone could make Dumbledore scared it was this girl.

"So I hear you come to us from Crofthouse," he said over the rim of his cup. Kai wasn't sure if this was a statement or a question.

"Yes. You know of it?" She was very interested now.

"I knew your uncle well, we were friends in my younger days."

"But… how?" Kai was amazed. As far as she knew, very few wizards were are of the existence of Crofthouse, and she could never recall her uncle having any friends. "You must be mistaken: my Uncle Andrew, Headmaster of Crofthouse, was a solitary being," she explained.

"Yes, indeed he did turn into that when he grew older, but he was very much like yourself when he was your age: very trusting and feeling. Not like a Turakahn at all, actually." Lupin smiled to himself. He could see so much of his friend in this young girl. She gave away more than she thought – more than she wanted to – with those clear blue eyes. She reminded him scarily of the younger, freer Andrew he had once known. But of course that had all changed the day _she_ died.

"I find that hard to believe," said Kai, not threateningly but amazed.

"I imagine you would," he replied. There was silence again. Lupin finished his tea as the clock on the wall chimed 5:00am. "Are you hungry Kai? I was just about to make some toast."

"Toast would be lovely," she replied.

Lupin took out two pieces of bread and pointed his wand at them, in a moment they were perfectly toasted and floated on to a nearby plate.

"I've never been a very good sleeper," Lupin said, "and I find it hard to be unconscious at this ungodly hour."

"Me either," Kai said, wondering what it would actually be like to have a pleasant dream. "My thoughts don't stop…"

"So, I see you met Harry Potter," Lupin said, and Kai panicked at the abrupt change of subject – what did he know? Could he read her mind?

'Now that _would_ be awkward,' she thought worriedly. Lupin saw the confused expression on her face.

"The T-shirt, I recognise it," Lupin laughed. "I'm afraid Harry grew out of it some time ago…. he seems to be shooting up these days."

"Are you his Uncle?" Kai asked. "Cousin?"

"Sadly no…" Lupin's face darkened suddenly. "Harry, I'm afraid, has no blood family left, but I suppose you could say I'm sort of his adopted uncle." However this guarded answer did not seem to satisfy Kai.

"So what's his deal?" she said through a mouthful of toast. "Potter – I know that last name, and his eyes are strangely familiar…"

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Lupin, completely gob smacked that she didn't know who Harry was.

"All I heard from Dumbledore is that he's some sort of prophecy boy and that I have to train him up to face the Dark Lord," Kai said, taking another bite of the toast. "He definitely has destiny about him, I'll say that much."

"Well you see, Harry is somewhat of a celebrity in the wizarding world," Lupin explained, "as he is the only mortal on record to have ever survived the killing curse and was the reason Voldemort vanished almost 15 years ago. Now that Voldemort is back in power it has been discovered that Harry is part of a mysterious prophecy which says he will have to face Voldemort someday. However he's very embarrassed about his fame: I expect he'll like you on account that you are the only wizard above the age of 11 that has not heard of him!"

"Pretty impressive CV for a 16 year old Mr Lupin," Kai said, then stated bluntly "and I'm not a wizard, remember?"

"I shan't forget again," he smiled at her, "and please call me Remus. So you really never knew anything about him?"

"Crofthouse and the Turakahn community have little concerns about the wizard society, we wouldn't even worry about Voldemort if he hadn't tried to recruit us last time. Still, Harry's eyes are-" She had so many words for them; hypnotising, beautiful, breathtaking, paralysing… "familiar," she finished at last.

"Perhaps you have encountered them somewhere. The past perhaps? Do you enter the time shift often Kai?" He said it casually, as if he hadn't just mentioned one of the most closely guarded secrets of the Turakahn race. A secret that she, until that moment, had thought was only known by one wizard – Dumbledore.

"How do you know so much?" she asked, and her tone had now turned to icily demanding.

"I lived with a small group of your kind, as well as spending time with your Uncle Andrew, and as a result I know much about the Turakahn way of life. Customs, traditions, ancient magics and the deep, dark secrets they would prefer to keep hidden from the world." Lupin smiled again. How he missed that way of life.

"I see," she said, still not quite satisfied but knowing that it would have to do for now. "And to answer your question, I used to enter quite often but my… my charge had a relatively short life span." Kai looked away, a tormented expression on her face. "Therefore I was not needed very long I'm afraid."

"Guilt is such an interesting thing, Kai, isn't it?" said Lupin sympathetically. "It plagues our minds and causes us pain, and yet it tells us that we're still alive."

Kai felt as if she should say something defensive, that she didn't feel guilt because Turakahn did not feel, but she knew that would be a lie. Everyday she felt guilty about what had happened to the girl who had been left in her care, to guide, to prepare and to love like a sister. Every night she wondered at least once that if perhaps she had pressed on her charge to master her powers more, convinced Dumbledore to lift the ancient magic ban on Hogwarts so she could learn the more dangerous spells or been there to protect her, then maybe she would have lived a long and happy life in what ever time she had existed. She would never make that mistake with Harry. She would destroy Voldemort herself if it came to it.

"Anyway, how do you like Harry?" Lupin asked, breaking into her reverie. With a great effort Kai dragged herself out of her memories and back into the present.

"He's very nice, seems to be quite grounded despite his past," she answered, smiling to herself. She had many more opinions on Harry Potter, but felt it inappropriate to disclose them with his 'uncle'… She picked up and examined another piece of toast to distract herself from the thoughts she was having. 'Needs butter…' she thought.

"Do you have any…" But before she could answer, a tub of margarine flew from the kitchen counter and landed with a plop on the table. Kai jumped from her seat staring wildly at the butter, and she began to shake uncontrollably while Lupin looked on confused.

"Kai, are you alright?" he asked tentatively, for he knew very well what could happen around a startled Turakahn.

"N-no…" she said, beginning to shake even more. "The… the butter. Why did it move? That's impossible…"

"Isn't it just telekinesis?" Lupin asked. "Isn't that quite a common Turakahn power?"

"Yes, but it's not my power, and it never should be. Unless…" This sent Kai into an even deeper panic. She tugged her t-shirt high above her hip, waved her hand over a spot on her side and suddenly the five pointed star which was on her amulet appeared engraved on her side. At each point a black line protruded and spread out along her stomach and back. Hastily she counted them: all were there exactly as they should be. She waved her hand again and the symbol and lines were gone.

"What is it Kai?" Lupin asked, as she was still deep in thought.

"The symbol I have is my connection to my friends," Kai explained shakily, "my team who helped protect Crofthouse, it sort of monitors them. When they're in trouble it means I can sense it too, like I can feel their pain. It would tell me if someone had died, the line would disappear. When someone on a team dies the leader automatically receives their powers as a sort of safe keeping…" She stopped short. She didn't want to imagine any one of her friends dying. She had lost too much already.

"I've heard of this," Lupin said. "It's like a protection, so no-one can steal your powers, because the team that protects Crofthouse School is supposedly the most powerful group of Turakahn at the time. Am I right?" he asked gently, not wanting to push her, but she nodded and continued.

"Yes. I was the leader of my group as I said, and one of the girls in my team had the power of telekinesis. I would only receive that particular power if…"

"If she were dead," Lupin finished for her, and silence engulfed them both. Finally Lupin spoke again. "But you said you could feel them, their pain? If your friend were dead, wouldn't you have felt it?"

"That's the strange thing… I should have, and her line on the pentagram should have disappeared, but it didn't and yet I have her power." Kai looked bewildered again.

"My Mar…" Lupin began, but stopped suddenly and corrected himself, "a Turakahn I once knew used to develop new abilities all the time. Could this be what's happened? Maybe you were destined to receive this new ability."

"It's a possibility…" This seemed like a plausible explanation, though Kai was still troubled. Perhaps this ragged looking but very wise wizard was right, perhaps this was a chance occurrence. It was definite that Voldemort had her friends, but judging by her symbol and her instincts it seemed that they were still alive and relatively unharmed. She decided it was best not to act just yet, but perhaps it would be sensible to seek guidance on this matter. She put it to the back of her mind and decided to enjoy this new power.

"I'll need a wand for Hogwarts I suppose," said Kai, changing the subject abruptly once again.

"Indeed you will," Lupin agreed, who like her was good at seamlessly slipping from one topic of conversation to another, "and I dare say some school books and robes. You can get them at Diagon Alley: Molly is going tomorrow with some of your new school mates, and I'm sure she'll take you along."

"Could… could you take me?" Kai spluttered uncomfortably. She did not really want a field trip with a bunch of teenagers staring at her, not just yet anyway. "It's just that, well, I don't… What I mean is…"

"You'd rather not be around a large number of people," Lupin said, smiling at her. "I understand, however I'm not really much use in the robes department I'm afraid."

"That's alright," she said gratefully, "I can manage that on my own."

"Well it's almost five thirty," Lupin ventured tentatively, "and the shops open at half seven, so I suppose we could leave earlier than the rest if you'd like?" Kai seemed happy at this, but just then a noise came from outside the door and a bouncy Harry Potter came bursting in.

"Kai! There you are – I woke up and…" But Harry stopped when he noticed Lupin gazing at him, eyebrows raised somewhere beyond his hairline.

"What I mean is, er, that, erm… I went to check on you in your room and you weren't there," he stuttered, his face scarlet now, and the colour deepened when he noticed his own distinct lack of clothing. He hadn't thought to put on more than boxers when practically ran down the stairs, and Kai was looking at him as if she was about to burst out laughing. Lupin coughed awkwardly.

"Harry my dear boy," he said in an attempt at a dignified tone, "you are now 16 years old and in both the muggle world and our own practically an adult. This is also now your house, and whatever you choose to do under its roof is entirely up to you." Now Kai was sure she was about to burst into fits of laughter – the expression on Harry's face was hilarious.

"Yes well," Harry said awkwardly, "as I say I just came down here looking for Kai and it seems I've found her… So I'll just go back up stairs." He began moving hurriedly towards the door, scuttling along the floor without turning his back to them.

"Oh Harry, before you leave," said Lupin suddenly, "Kai and I were going to take a private trip to Diagon Alley so as to avoid the crowd of teenagers that seem to have gathered in this house. As I see you are quite well _acquainted_ with her already, would you care to join us?"

"That would be, er, great!" said Harry, if possible beaming an even deeper red. "I'll see you back up stairs then Kai?" Kai nodded, still suppressing the urge to laugh, and with that he left the room as quickly as humanly possible.

"I was right then when I said Harry would like you," Lupin said lightly, raising his eyebrows again as he turned to study Kai.

"Me and Harry are… just friends," she said, a little too quickly, but at least it wasn't a lie. She had a feeling that this wizard would be able to tell if she did.

"That's a shame," Lupin said, and a strange look had come over his face. "I've been thinking he could use a girlfriend to share things with, someone who isn't just a friend – he has two very close friends already. Maybe just someone different to love, who won't die." He said the last part bitterly.

"I don't – I couldn't…" Kai didn't know what to say, but somehow she knew Lupin was right. Harry needed someone badly. "As I said we're just friends, for the time being at least." She smiled her radiant smile. "Well, I think I should go and get ready," she said after a long silence. She walked to the door, but stopped suddenly to ask a question she previously had not had the desire to ask.

"Who was she, Remus?"

"Who was who?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about," said Kai insistently, and Lupin gave a heavy sigh.

"Just a woman who I fell madly in love with," he said. "Her name was Maria and she was… just spectacular." This was enough to satisfy Kai for the time being.

"Right," she said, business-like once more, "I'll be back down with Harry soon."

When she exited the room she found the hallway had become a little bit brighter than the night before, and she could now see the grime on the walls and the patchy paint on the banister. Still she had to admit, the place did have character. But all of a sudden she froze – she saw it clear as day, that silky smooth carving on the banister – and she ran over to it. She traced it with her finger; hardly believing her eyes, for this was something she had never expected to see again.

The Black family crest.

**Review review review!!**


	7. Diagon Alley

Yes aren't you all so lucky I decided to update a day earlier! And it's an extra long chapter…dunno how that happened though cause I thought I struggled to write it….

And this is a warning that there is some Draco/Hermione romance in this…if you don't like the pairing you don't really need to read that bit cause it's not essential to the plot! but I just didn't want it to turn into one of those ficts where all the other characters are just swept to the side and I quite like the pairing!

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Diagon Alley**_

_Kai traced her finger over the insignia. Her soul felt heavy, as if someone had put an __iron bar on her heart and was squeezing it tightly. She had never expected that she would see that crest ever again. She bounded up stairs. She had to ask Harry. She opened the door to find him repairing his torn shirt._

"_Reconcilio Mando" he muttered and the shirt formed together again._

"_Harry" Kai said a little out of breath. _

"_What's the matter?" he asked worriedly _

"_Albus and Lupin said this was your house." Kai said but Harry wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question_

"_Yes." he said "technically, it was my godfather's but he…he..." But Harry couldn't finish the sentence; it brought back too much pain. _

"_Sorry" Kai said awkwardly "He was a member of the black family, wasn't he?" _

_Harry nodded but looked confused "I recognised the seal. What was his name?" she asked._

"_Sirius. His name was Sirius" Harry was again close to tears but to his surprise he saw Kai smiling._

"_Sirius Black, there's a name I thought I would never hear again. This would make you…his Harry, James and Lilly's Harry." Suddenly it became clear to Kai exactly where she knew Harry Potter from._

"_You knew Sirius…my parents?" Harry asked now shaking_

"_He came to stay at my school when he was on the run from the ministry, he talked about you a lot but never mentioned…" she stopped looking at him strangely "About your destiny, he never mentioned what had happened. As for your parents…." Kai was stuck now. She couldn't tell him the truth. Not now at least. _

"_He talked about them a lot too." She lied "He was a good…" there was that word again that was so strange to her "friend, more of an uncle to me than my own." _

_Harry laughed and wondered what other secrets Kai kept hidden._

"_Yeah Sirius was like that, he knew a good person when he saw one." _

_Another awkward silence crept over them._

"_Well we should probably go and get ready if you want to be out of here before everyone wakes up." Said Harry tugging on his shirt and Kai nodded. "I'll go get ready, the bathrooms just down the hall." _

_A moment later Kai was alone in the room listening to Harry's footsteps echo in the hallway. Yawning she picked up her clothes which were bloodstained and ragged and ran her hand over them. Good as new. However not quite normal looking for wizard society. Sighing she waved away the blood red corset with it's metallic protective breastplate and the leather trousers and conjured up dark jeans and a dark top, black the colour of mourning. The colour she always seemed to have an affinity towards. _

_'**I'll have to buy some ordinary clothes' she thought 'It'll take up too much magic to keep these here'** _

_Next she turned her attention to the amulet still lying on the chair, she had almost forgotten about it. She fastened it around her neck and was immediately weighed down buy it. It seemed strangely heavy and the cool silver against her skin made her neck come out in shivers. _

_She fiddled with it for a while trying to make it seem lighter but to no avail and at last she pulled on the new clothes after muttering a cleaning spell. Showers were a waste of time she had been taught, a simple cleaning spell worked much better and was a better use of water. Kai wasn't sure she agreed with that particular theory as she quite enjoyed the feeling of warm water. But then again that was it, Turakahn weren't supposed to feel anything. This time with a tweak of her nose her hair fell neatly and straight back into its usual place and the bruises and scratches she had accumulated during the battle disappeared. Just then there was a rap at the door, she opened it to find Harry there smiling at her dressed in baggy jeans and a red T-shirt with his hair in that quaint messy way, his green eyes sparkling from behind his glasses. _

"_You ready?" he asked _

_Just then another door opened and there stood a squinting Ron Weasley rubbing his eyes._

"_Harry?" he said drowsily "Whazgoingon? Whableedintimesit?"_

"_Ron go back to bed, I have to go out with Lupin but you just go back to bed. " Explained Harry_

"_Oh alright. That the new girl then." He muttered still half asleep_

"_Yeah her name is-"_

"_Oh that's nice, I'm going to go back to bed now" he said almost walking into the wall "Night Harry mate."_

"_Sorry that was Ron, his manners aren't very good at this time in the morning, and he's rather like the living dead." Harry laughed_

"_It's fine." _

"_Well shall we go?" Asked Harry in a gentleman-like way offering his arm._

"_Yes lets" she replied taking it and arm in arm they walked down the stairs. _

_After a journey through Muggle London they finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and passed through the wall into Diagon Alley. Harry had never seen it this quiet. Everywhere looked different as Ministry safety warning cluttered the building walls and fear gripped the streets. People no longer ventured out onto it's once busy, welcoming boulevards. _

"_Nice place" Kai said sarcastically. _

"_Well it's early…" said Harry desperately hoping that the place would get back to it's cheery self in a few hours._

"_I'm sad to say" said Lupin "That Diagon Alley is not what it used to be. Every one is terrified, only a handful of places are still open. Ollivanders, The Weasley's shop, the Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts and Madam Malkins. That's about it except from Gringott's of course." _

"_We should go to Ollivanders first to get you a new wand. Do you need to get any money Kai?" Harry asked. Kai felt like laughing but resisted the urge instead she put her hand in the inside pocket of her jeans and magically a Galleon appeared. _

"_No I think I'll be okay" she said smiling. _

_They walked along the deserted street past boarded up shops Harry found all too familiar. They Owl Emporium had gone and so was the Ice-cream parlour, all signs Harry knew that Voldemort was gaining power. Finally they arrived at Ollivanders and Harry clutched his wand tightly as a sign of appreciation as they rung the bell at the counter. _

"_What happened to your old wand Kai?" Asked Harry but she never answered as Ollivander emerged from the back. _

"_Ahh I wondered if I was ever going to see you." Said Ollivander his eyes twinkling. However Kai was a little creeped out, the place was dark and a little dingy with ancient magic surrounding it from what she could sense. _

"_Hmmm yes yes I'll need something special for you my dear. Ah Harry Potter!" said Olivander just noticing him "How's the phoenix core working for you?" _

"_Eh Fine, just fine." Harry said nervously_

"_Good good. Here try this." He said shoving a black wand into Kai's hand. She gave it a flick and a glass vase exploded into pieces Harry and Lupin ducked. _

"_Yes not powerful enough for you, then again what wand is?" He smiled a toothless smile and Kai wondered if he knew._

"_Here try this one Oak, Unicorn 10inches." Kai once more took the wand but this time dangerous flames leapt from the end. Then all of a sudden Ollivander looked at her with the same curios expression he had gave Harry all those years ago._

"_No…" he rasped "Surely not! And yet it would make sense." He looked Kai up and down as if wondering if he should really be doing this but then turned sharply away from her only to return a moment later with a glass case. Inside a wand as black as midnight lay delicately on a cusion._

"_Black Cherrywood with a combined core of unicorn hair, phoenix feather and dragon heartstring enveloped in an ancient magic which means only the worthy can use it. One of only three made. I've never sold one before…give it a go." He whispered his eyes gleaming with excitement. Kai's hand was shaking and she didn't know why. Slowly she lifted the glass and took the wand out. It felt light and cool in her hand, no more of a burden than the air around her fingers. It happened almost immediately. There was a whooshing sound and pure magic flowed through her veins and into the wand from which beautiful rainbow colours jumped out of it. _

'_Alright maybe having a wand won't be that bad!' Kai thought._

**Back in Grimmauld Place Hermione was already up and about. The house was surprisingly quiet for seven thirty, not even Molly Weasley was up. Carefully she crept from the room her and Ginny shared on the second floor and made her way down the stairs to the first floor carrying a small package. It was wrapped in an emerald green cloth and tied tightly with a silver ribbon. Quietly she knocked on the door next to the study. For a moment there was no answer. Then at last she heard a movement towards the door. It opened to reveal a shirtless Draco Malfoy; she quickly looked to the floor.**

"**Granger?" he said groggily "What is it?" **

"**Can I come in?" she asked sheepishly now thinking that this wasn't a good idea and also wondering if she could look at him without drooling. He nodded and stood aside as she made her way into the dimly lit room. If it hadn't been for the robes folded on a chair and the unmade bed it would be impossible to tell that someone practically lived in it. It was meticulously neat with no sentimental touches Hermione could see. **

**Draco watched her curiously as she shuffled in. Her hair was shoved up in a messy bun and she had no make up on but her hidden beauty still seemed to intrigue him as much as it had the day he had arrived in Grimmauld place. He had no idea how it happened but he couldn't keep fooling himself: he had a crush on Hermione Granger. He was sure she didn't mean it but her baggy pyjama trousers and strap top showed enough of her curves to keep him guessing for hours on end. He closed the door and she gave a little jump. He noticed that her eyes were glued purposely on the floor. **

"**What is it Granger?" he smirked "Have you never seen a guy topless before?" Then it occurred to him she probably hadn't. This made him smile even more as he made his way past her and flopped down on his bed. For a while there was silence.**

"**I knew this was a bad idea." She mumbled starting for the door. She didn't care how close they had become over the summer she just couldn't talk to him now. **

"**Hermione wait!" he said darting off the bed. He didn't want her to go just yet. He saw her freeze and then realised what he had done. She turned slowly to face him and this time she looked him straight in the eye.**

"**You called me Hermione." She said shocked**

"**Well…" he said nervously not quite sure what to say "It is your name….and you call me Draco all the time so..." He had started to blush. Hermione couldn't believe it, Draco Malfoy had actually started to blush. She gave a slight laugh. **

"**Fine" he snapped for he would have no one laugh at him "I'll just go back to calling you Granger or mudblood. How about that?" However it had been said now. He couldn't take it back. He had said her name and there was nothing he could do. She stared it him steely eyed but then smiled.**

"**No…I like it when you call me Hermione." She said dreamily "It's almost like we're..."**

"**Friends?" he prompted**

"**Yeah but obviously we're not because that would just be…well you know you're Draco Malfoy and I'm know-it-all Hermione mudblood Granger. " She said flustered embarrassed because she knew the hate between them had subsided leaving something else entirely. She remembered the first time she saw him this summer. He had stumbled in with Dumbledore shaking, bleeding and even paler than he was normally. She had been the only one up as she was desperate to finish a book she'd been reading for weeks when Dumbledore asked her to clean him up. Surprisingly he hadn't protested or made one snide comment about her being a mudbood or inferior in any way. In fact he was completely silent until she had been made to deliver him breakfast one morning because he was too injured to walk down stairs. That's when it all started…**

"**Well I thought we…never mind" He started but then thought better of it. No of course they weren't friends. She was right, as always. "Anyway Granger what do you want." He said once more cold.**

"**Well you mentioned when we were talking the other day that it was your birthday today. So here." She said revealing the emerald package and placing it into his hands. He pulled the silver string and the cloth fell open to reveal a silver five pointed star with ruby at the centre.**

"**It's just a muggle pendant…I got it from a Wicca shop in London. It's supposed to represent the earth…power…fertility." She blushed "I put a spell on it to conceal your magic and a few basic protection spells...I thought it might come in handy some day. If you don't like it you don't have to wear it…" **

"**It's perfect" he said staring into her warm chocolate eyes with his sparkling bluey-grey ones "You shouldn't have" he said taking her hand. **

"**I didn't think…well with your present situation…I mean it is your birthday after all and-" but she was stopped by Draco's lips crashing onto hers. For a moment she was paralyzed. It was happening again. She didn't care. She began to kiss him back with equal fury as he slipped a hand around her waist. For what seemed like an eternity the kissed hardly coming up for air. Then Hermione stopped suddenly and Draco looked confused.**

"**Draco…we talked about this last time." She whispered furious with her self but she knew she was right. The last time this had happened they talked for hours on end about how it wasn't a good idea and swore to each other that it wouldn't happen again. **

"**I know we did but-" He pleaded but Hermione cut him off**

"**There can be no buts Draco! We decided it wouldn't work!" **

"**Screw what we decided! You like me don't you?" He said kissing her again.**

'_**Why does he do this to me' she thought furiously 'Only months ago we hated each other! But he's changed, I've changed! But I just can't do this!'**_

"**I...I can't" she said shaking and pushing him away. Sighing he flopped back down on his bed.**

"**I'm sorry" she whispered "I really really am but-" **

"**But like you said you're you and I'm me and….we're not even friends." He said bitterly. For a while there was silence, their thoughts were too loud in their heads to say anything. Then eventually Hermione spoke.**

"**Well I suppose we could be friends…in secret of course….we don't need to stop talking just because we're going back to Hogwarts." She said going red. Draco's heart leapt. He was terrified that when they went back to school their daily chats would disappear.**

"**You mean it?" he asked eyes sparkling. **

"**I do." She was smiling at him now. Slowly she picked up the pendant from the bed and fastened it on to his neck leaving her hands on his chest. **

"**Thank you." He said suddenly putting a hand on top of hers**

"**For what?" she asked**

"**For the pendant, for this summer, for everything, I don't know what I would have done without you." He said **

"**It was nothing." She said realising how close he was again. Suddenly she jumped up. "I've got to go…we'll be heading out to Diagon Alley today are you coming?" she asked hopefully.**

"**No, I was going to go visit my mother…" he trailed off. **

"**Alright I'll say to Molly to pick up your stuff." She said heading for the door "Happy Birthday Draco." Then she was gone leaving him alone in the dawn. **

After retrieving the other items Kai and Harry would need for the school year Harry suggested a trip to muggle London so that she cold buy new clothes, much to Lupin's displeasure.

"I'm not good around Muggles." He complained but they ignored him.

"Have you ever been to muggle London Kai?" Harry asked as they walked out of the Leakey Cauldron and into a clothes store.

"Just once." She said all of a sudden seeming sad. It was another thing she couldn't tell anyone about. She couldn't tell them that she and her team had once tracked a squad of Khalmar Demons through the London underground and had to modify the memory of about 100 muggles. Then they had all went to lunch in the centre of the city- a rare fun time. However wizards wouldn't even know what a Khalmar demon was. They wandered around the shops while Kai bought clothes, her fashion sense intrigued Harry. She chose a lot of black but occasionally there was some red and white thrown in. They had fun trying on oversized sunglasses and silly hats and for a moment they felt like normal teenagers. Lupin watched on smiling for he had never seen Harry this happy and carefree. It was nearing noon by the time they were finished and heading back towards Diagon Alley. The sun was beaming from the sky and Harry and Kai walked arm in arm laughing at a joke, when Harry heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Harry! Remus!" shouted Molly Weasley running over towards them. "Oh hello Kai." She said awkwardly noticing Harry's arm entwined with Kai's.

"Hi" Kai replied quietly.

"Harry mate." Said Ron as he, Hermione and Ginny approached. Harry thought he saw Ginny's smile falter when she looked at Kai.

"Hey guys are you heading to Diagon Alley?" he asked

"Yeah times running out you know. I found your note this morning Harry, you must be Kai." Said Hermione chirpily offering her hand, Kai nodded and shook it. This is what she wanted to avoid. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron and Ginny Weasley"

"Nice to meet you!" Said Ron eagerly but Ginny merely muttered a greeting. For a while there was silence between the teenagers as Molly and Lupin chatted a few feet away.

"It's so nice of you Harry to show Kai around. Her being new and all." Said Ginny with a surprising coldness. Harry was about to say something but Kai beat him to it.

"Yes it is isn't it? I told him he didn't need to but he insisted on accompanying me." Kai said flashing her dazzling smile in a slightly twisted way while wrapping her arm around Harry's waist pulling him closer. How she loathed girls like Ginny who thought they owned any boy they wanted. 'If she only knew' Kai thought highly amused now and she could swear she saw the brown haired girl smile a little too.

Harry was going slightly red now but he wasn't going to remove her arm any time soon.

"Well you know me" he laughed "always the gentleman."

"Quite." Said Hermione also laughing. "So Kai tell us about yourself. Dumbledore said you've been at another school studying magic for years. What was that like?"

However Kai didn't get the chance to answer. All of a sudden the bright blue skies turned black and a mysterious fog rolled over their feet, all around them muggles had stopped in their tracks gazing curiously at the sky.

"Dementors!" said Harry at once. Just as five or six of the horrid creatures appeared/

Then there were a series of loud cracks and all around them hooded figures appeared. People began to scream and run. It was chaos but Kai was mobile at once. She waved her hand and five of the deatheaters went flying, luckily Harry and the others were too wrapped up in shooting stunning spells to notice but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Lupin.

"Be careful" he whispered "They'll be more of a panic if they realise who you are!" Kai nodded and decided to reach for wand in her bag when a jet of green light came flying towards her. She turned around and it hit her square in the chest. For a moment the spot where it hit her tingled and she was slightly breathless but it passed in a moment. That's when she noticed Ginny Weasley staring at her wildly.

'Crap' Kai thought 'I'm going to have to do something about her'

Once again Kai waved her hand but this time everything except her and Ginny seemed to freeze. The battle slowed to a snails pace and everything moved at about an inch an hour. Kai took a step towards Ginny but she shrieked.

"You! What did you do? You were hit by a killing curse! Why aren't you dead!" She was hysterical now

"Listen to me girl" Kai snapped her eyes turning black.

"NO! you're one of them! You're a Tu-"

"I said shut up!" Kai said strangely smoothly and Ginny's eyes glazed over "Now listen and repeat after me. You didn't see anything."

"I didn't see anything..." said Ginny dreamily

"You won't tell anyone about this or that you saw me get hit by the killing curse."

"I wont tell anyone…" she chanted back and Kai smiled maliciously.

"Good." Kai waved her hand once more and the raging battle continued once more. She caught a glimpse of Harry out of the corner of her eye. He was a natural. He was fast, precise- a leader. He didn't know the power he had but when he tapped into it: Kai knew he would be unstoppable. She quickly took out her new wand and began to fire silent spells. She wasn't used to this, she had to hold back normally she would aim to kill but these were mortals she was dealing with now. Then she heard it. It made her stop in her tacks. The high pitched girlish laughter she knew so well. The battle seemed to stop again but through nothing Kai did. Her mind was racing. She had to find the source of the laughter. Then like a light in the dark the laughter changed into a singsong voice. She could now sense where it was coming from.

"Kai…I'm here…" It said and Kai took ran through the fight and took off to find the voice, her team mate and her best friend.

Hope you liked! Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Drew

__

**Hey all! So yeah had some major computer issues this week and been working moday to friday! I think i deserve some applause for updating on time! hehe worked very hard on this so you can thank me in reviews :)**

__

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Drew**_

Kai ran from the skirmish without looking back. All she could think about was the voice. It filled her head and made it race with images of childhood discoveries and secrets shared by candlelight. She remembered all the times good and bad that she and the owner of the voice had spent together; training, learning and sometimes just sitting in silence enjoying their closeness. Drew was the closest thing Kai had had to a best friend and now she heard her voice only meters away. After what felt like hours of running Kai stopped at a deserted alley, although the battle was only half a street away it was strangely quiet here. A shiver ran through Kai as she stepped into the darkened lane.

"Kai…" Said the sickley sweet voice, Kai recognised it but somehow it felt distorted. "Why are you looking so tense?" it continued in an almost mocking way. Kai knew something was wrong, she could sense Drew's darkness but like the voice it was distorted somehow.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded "Show yourself!"

"Oh my, someone's snippy." The voice retorted

"I said show yourself!" Kai snapped again. For a moment there was silence in the dark lane. The surrounding buildings provided shade but the chill Kai felt had nothing to do with the gloominess.

"As you wish my great leader." The voice snarled. There was a whooshing sound and a black smoke filled the air in front of Kai. It was like a tornado swirling before her which suddenly took form. Kai found herself facing her best friend. But something was wrong. She wasn't the same girl she had been a few days ago. Her hair was darker and her eyes sunken. Her skin had become paler and everything about her looked ragged.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Said Kai looking at the figure.

"I'm hurt Kai…" Said Drew in that fake sweetness "You don't even recognise your best friend. Have the wizards twisted your mind that much in only a few days?"

"You are not Drew. You look like her, sound like her but you are not her." Kai stated bluntly never breaking Drew's fiery gaze.

"Oh but I am. I've been through some adjustments." Drew said with a twisted smile.

"Adjustments?"

"Yes, we thought we were creatures of the dark before Kai but we were foolish…and the Dark Lord has been very rewarding to me. He has given me power and responsibilities that I was never allowed from you."

"A creature of the dark? Lord Voldemort? Am I hearing you right? Have you actually lost your mind?" Kai spat.

"No on the contrary my mind has never been so clear but don't worry yours will be soon. Just as soon as you have been turned…" Drew said stepping towards Kai.

"So that's it then…you're a vampire now. You've let yourself be corrupted by those half-breeds and have joined the very person who destroyed our school! Who killed my Uncle!" Kai screamed trying desperately to get Drew to see sense.

"The falling of Crofthouse was regrettable, the Dark Lord admits that but it had to be done. If your uncle hadn't been so foolish and joined the Dark Lord when he asked it would not have had to be destroyed."

"Listen to yourself Drew! You're defending everything we hate. Do you not remember our plan…the destiny that we are supposed to fulfil – you're serving a wizard for fucks sake! I know you're dead but have you gone completely mad!" Kai shouted.

"Destinies can be changed Kai and mine has…it is sad that you will not come quietly-"

"That's right I have no intention of serving a wizard." Kai cut in.

"Not even to save your friends?" Said Drew. Silence. The reality of the situation had hit Kai. Her best friend was gone, dead and had been replaced by this creature.

"That's right Kai…" Drew continued "You know as well as I do that only you can surrender the squad's powers - Lord Voldemort knows this too. Tell me how long do you think he will keep them alive if you are not in the mind to cooperate?" Inwardly Kai flinched. She knew that Voldemort would keep her friends alive just long enough to drive Kai mad with guilt, and then he would kill them one by one if she did not surrender their powers.

"Let me make this clear." Said Kai through gritted teeth her hair turning black. "I will never serve Lord Voldemort or give my power to him. Tell him that I will find him and when I do he will beg for death. I wasn't ready for his attack last time but you know me well enough to know I never make the same mistake twice."

Drew sighed "I'm afraid my fearless leader that you shall be seeing our Dark Lord much sooner than you think. You see I cannot let you return to Dumbledore and the wizards, those are my orders."

"It seems we have a problem then." Said Kai.

"It seems we do…Adstringo!" Drew shouted and at once a long black string like entity came flowing from her hands straight towards Kai.

"Tego!" Kai volleyed back and at once a great silver substance blasted in front of Kai dissolving the attacking blackness. "Finio." Kai continued and Drew froze. She was paralyzed. Kai was just about to teleport her somewhere when Drew broke the spell. Unfortunately Kai was too close to her and received a rather painful blow to the stomach. Before she could recover she was given another crack to her face courtesy of Drew's elbow. Kai fell to the floor and doubled over. The searing pain on her face suggested her nose was broken. Drew kicked her furiously in the stomach and took few steps back.

"Abeo contego" Drew said and again a black liquid came floating from her hand. This time it was more like a blanket of black than string – it covered Kai's unmoving body. Drew crouched down beside her about to take her back to the Dark Lord when suddenly she went flying from a punch in the face. Kai jumped up.

"Drew, Drew, Drew…really you should have known that was all to easy." Kai teased maliciously, she was angry now. Kai held up her hand and without uttering a word a ball of orange flame appeared in her palm – Drew noticeably gulped.

"That's right Drew – almost forgot. You never have liked this particular power of mine. Fire makes you nervous doesn't it? Something about its destructiveness maybe?" Kai said with a twisted smile she enjoyed watching her enemy become nervous.

"S-shut u-up!" Drew stammered

"It's a shame…I thought you might have out grown that fear when you turned into what a superior being? A true creature of the night? Obviously not." Said Kai.

"I said shut up!" Drew shouted, she was shaking now.

"Mummy! Daddy! No!" Kai shouted in a pretend childish voice "Please Andrew let me help them! Please…" Kai's twisted smile widened, her hair and eyes were as black as midnight now. "Too bad you were weak and pathetic then Drew, you couldn't save them, you're just the same now."

That was when Drew lost it. All at once a million objects came flying at Kai. In a gravity defying leap Kai flew into the air dodging the objects and at the same time launched her fireball that Drew narrowly missed. On the way back down to earth Drew slammed into Kai shoving her against a brick wall. Winded Kai was pinned by a few inches from the ground by Drew's telekinesis. She struggled against the crushing force but to no avail. Smack! Drew punched her in the face. Kai felt her hot blood tickle down her face.

"You always thought you were so special Kai!" Smack! Drew hit her again. "The leader, the Chosen One always bossing us around!" Smack! "Well look at you now trapped in a lonely dark alley unable to move and unable to defend yourself…tell me why" Smack! "Were you ever allowed to be our leader!" Smack! But to Drew's surprise Kai started to laugh manically.

"What? What are you laughing at?" screeched Drew.

"Look behind you!" Kai said smirking a slightly Slytherin smirk.

"Come on Kai do you really expect me to-" Bang. The trash can lid hit Drew on the back of the head and she crumpled to the ground releasing her mental grip on Kai. After a few seconds she was back up staring at Kai wildly.

"But how!" she demanded as she staggered away from Kai.

"Well you see this morning I woke up with a new power – telekinesis. I was amazed at how I got it and I presumed you dead. And in fact you are. Although you are standing here in front of me you are for all intensive purposes dead which means your power is mine. However since you are not completely gone from this world you unfortunately still retain the power too. I didn't realize this until you used it just now." Said Kai the twisted smile appearing once again on her face.

"That's…that's…" Drew stammered

"Impossible, I beg to differ."

"No matter Kai I'll still bring you back to Lord Voldemort whether you have my power or not." Spat Drew.

"I'm afraid not..." Kai said "You see our little party must come to an end."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well you see in just a few moments the sun will appear from behind that group of clouds and fill this alley with a nice warm golden light." Said Kai and then she laughed "Doesn't being a Vampire just _suck._"

Drew was seething. She knew Kai was right and there was nothing more she could do.

"This isn't over." She sniped. "I'll be back for you!"

"Yeah really I'm terrified; hey is it getting lighter here?" Kai retorted.

With another steely glare at Kai Drew turned on her heel and disappeared down a sewer opening just as sunlight filled the alleyway. Kai stood looking at the sewer opening for a few seconds before staggering onto the ground. She sat with her back against the wall panting and wincing in pain; it took all her energy not to black out. Weakened and aching she curled up tighter into a ball and again she tasted the blood on her lips and wondered what her face looked like. She definitely knew now her nose was broken in at least two places but that was nothing big it had been broken many times before. She waved a hand over her face and immediately it returned to normal. It wasn't fixed but it would look that way to everyone else. Zapped of power she fell on to her side and let the blackness come - for a few minutes anyway.

_Half a street away the battle was over too. Thankfully no one had been hurt and ministry officials had already arrived Obliviating the minds of muggles. Everyone was still jittery, an attack in the open meant one thing and everyone knew it; Voldemort was growing stronger. Harry sat with Lupin on the curb of a road. _

"_I didn't see where Kai went." Said Harry nervously "You don't think they could have got her?" _

"_No, I thought I saw her run off." Said Lupin firmly – he of course knew that the Death Eaters had no chance of capturing Kai. _

"_Yeah that voice really startled her." Harry said trying to reassure himself. _

"_Voice?" said Ginny from behind them "What voice?" _

"_You know that strange eerie voice that shouted on her….that's why she must have run off." Harry pressed._

"_Harry there wasn't any voice." Said Ginny firmly. But they did not get to discuss the matter any further as Kai came stumbling around the corner. _

"_Kai!" said Harry as he ran straight past Ginny and over to her. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine" she said breathlessly as she put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. After a few minutes everyone had gathered around Kai. It was taking all of her strength not to black out again. _

"_What happened? Where did you go?" Asked Mrs. Weasley a little sternly but Kai remained silent looking at the ground._

"_Let the girl be" said Lupin but Molly would have none of it._

"_Shes obviously injured Lupin!" she said almost hysterical "What curse did you get hit with?" _

"_I'm fine Mrs. Weasley really…I'd just like to go back to Grimmauld place if that's alright?" she said putting a little bit of her special charm in her voice. Molly's eyes seemed to go slightly glassy._

"_Yes yes of course." She nodded "Lupin Harry I think you should take Kai back…" _

"_Eh alright…" Said Harry confused, it wasn't like Mrs. Weasley to give in so soon. _

_And with that Harry and Kai grabbed on to Lupin and apparated from the street leaving a bunch of confused teenagers and a dreamy Molly Weasley behind. _

**Yeah so there it is! Hope you liked! Reviews as always would be nice since I've had a lot of hits and alerts on this story! It's nice to know your work as a writer is appreciated and constructive critisim is always welcomed! Let me know what you think! **

**Mz Hellfire x**


	9. Numbness and Notes

Hey all sorry this is so late but I've had a hectic few weeks and all my ficts have been put of hold! So as penance for my lateness have an extra long chapter!

D/C- alright you caught me I'm actually JK and this is all mine. Happy now? Good. Call the lawyers off!!!

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Notes and Numbness**_

When Harry, Kai and Lupin arrived back at Grimmauld Place none of them knew what to say. In silence Kai moved past them and climbed the long set of stairs to her room. Harry made a move to go after her but Lupin stopped him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder and shaking his head. Harry merely nodded in return and glumly floated into the kitchen.

"He's getting stronger isn't he?" Said Harry sitting at the long table and putting his head in his hands.

"I'd be lying if I said he wasn't." Replied Lupin sitting next to him.

"It was close today, the death eater's weren't holding back…" Said Harry.

"Do they ever?" Lupin added. There was silence for a while both of them were consumed in their thoughts then Harry said firmly-

"They must have been after Kai."

"You can't be sure of that." Replied Lupin not looking at him. This was all the confirmation Harry needed.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that the day she appears under the Order's protection there is an attack in broad daylight in the middle of London? Voldemort wouldn't risk it if he wasn't after something or someone!" Explained Harry but there was only silence from Lupin. "You know I'm right don't you."

"Even if that were true Harry there's nothing we can do. If Voldemort's after Kai then he's after Kai but believe me Harry she can look after herself. Don't worry so much." Lupin pleaded.

"What do you mean she can look after herself?" Said Harry out of curiosity – just now remembering how she made his scratches disappear last night without even muttering a spell.

"Eh...nothing, never mind." Said Lupin nervously "I was going to put some tea on, you want some?"

"No thanks." Replied Harry, irritated at the change in subject. "I'm away to my room, think I'll get a head start on my new potions book."

Harry found himself once more in the dingy hallway. He wondered if he should go and see Kai –which was his real intention. Just then a darkly dressed figure came down the stairs.

"Potter." The figure said curtly and walked by him.

"Malfoy." Harry replied and couldn't help noticing the shiny new pendant swaying in front of Malfoy's jacket. He heard the door slam and sighing he began to climb the stairs.

Kai took off the spell which concealed her bruised appearance. When she looked in the mirror she barely recognised herself. Her face was bashed and bloodied. Her eyes were two large dark circles and her nose was sickeningly crooked. Kai took deep breaths as she tried not to be sick; tried. In the end she gave way to the nausea the pain had caused and she threw up in a nearby bin. When she had finished regurgitating the mornings toast and the ice cream Harry had bought her she turned her attention to healing herself since she had enough strength now. She closed her eyes and focused all the energy in her body towards her fingertips as she had done countless times before. She first placed her hand on her temple and all the blood disappeared from her face as if sucked up by some invisible vacuum cleaner. Next she ran the tip of her finger down her nose and it straightened once more. Then she ran her palm over her jaw line and cheek bones and the horrible swelling vanished leaving only perfect porcelain skin. She looked once more into the mirror; there was still a nasty looking cut on her forehead but apart from that she had returned to normal. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said softly. Harry opened the door and Kai's stomach gave a little jump.

"Hey." He said closing the door and leaning on it, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Hi…"

"Close call today eh?" Said Harry

"Yeah it was." Replied Kai

"You handled yourself well out there…have you done much duelling before?" Harry asked trying not to sound like a complete idiot.

"A bit." Kai said smiling but Harry didn't know why. "You weren't too shabby yourself Harry. You done much before?"

"A bit…" He imitated her smile. They stood there smiling goofily at one another for a while, neither knowing what to say. Then Harry asked tentatively

"Where did you go today?"

"What?" Kai said jumping slightly.

"You ran off…in the middle of the battle...I just wondered…never mind I shouldn't have asked." Harry said awkwardly.

"No it's alright. I mean it must have looked a bit strange when everyone else was fighting…" Kai assured him.

"Did it…" Harry began but stopped short. He didn't want Kai to think that he was crazy too.

"Did it what?" she pushed.

"Did it have anything to do with that voice?" he asked.

Kai froze. How did he know? A million questions went racing through her mind. It was impossible. Unless…

"_Of course!" she thought__ mentally smacking herself on the head "How could I not have realised? Of course he can bloody hear it!" _

"You heard that?" Kai gulped.

"Yeah it was like a girls voice…she shouted your name and the next minute you ran off." Harry explained.

"And you want to know why no one else could?" She asked and Harry nodded. "Well the good news is that you're not crazy." She said _"The bad news is you can't know the truth" _she thought bitterly. "You must be highly sensitive Harry." She justified this lie by telling herself it was partly true, he was special after all. "That's why you could hear it."

"What do you mean sensitive?" He asked curiously.

"Well…" Kai struggled she knew she would have to choose her words very, very carefully. "The person who called me…she…well she used a sort of telekinesis to project her voice into my head…only people who are especially perceptive can pick up on it."

"I'm not really very perceptive at all…just ask Hermione, she'll tell you." Harry laughed but somehow what Kai was saying made sense to him.

"It's a different kind of perception Harry." Said Kai in a stern voice and Harry stopped laughing.

"Oh…" he replied quietly "And did that girl do that to you?" he asked pointing to a nasty looking bruise protruding from her bare hip. Kai looked away because she couldn't answer him.

"Or that…" he said softly placing a hand on her forehead. Kai's mind began to swim; the feel of his touch unlocked something inside her she had never known before. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his soft skin on hers. Then she jumped away, correcting herself.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have…" Harry apologised.

"It's fine." Said Kai quickly moving towards her window, she had to put as much distance between Harry and herself as possible. For a while there was an awkward silence.

"Dumbledore told me…" Harry began but stopped, suddenly nervous, did he really want to know what kind of powers he had buried deep inside?

"He told you what?" Said Kai sharply

"He told me you've come here to teach…to teach me…that I have powers that will help me defeat Voldemort. Is it true?" Harry asked and Kai nodded.

"Well I'd best be off." Harry said suddenly.

"Don't you want to know about the powers? What you can do?"

"No…I have a feeling I'll find out when I'm ready." Said Harry, looking quite pensive, once again Kai nodded. "Dinners in a few hours." He added.

"I'm not hungry." Kai said quickly. She didn't really feel like becoming a spectacle again. She also hadn't like the people she had met, aside from Harry and Remus of course and perhaps that strange brown haired girl, she seemed intelligent enough in Kai's eyes but still dinner would be a nightmare for her.

"I'll bring you up some anyway." Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks." And despite herself she found she was smiling back. And with that he left closing the door gently behind him. Kai groaned and flopped down on her bed. The afternoon sun poured lazily onto her face. She sighed…

"What are you doing Kai?" she asked herself. "I have no idea…" She her mind answered back and she drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

By the time she woke it was nearly six and there was a rapping on the door.

"Come in." She said groggily.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked setting down a tray of what looked like chicken.

"No." She lied "I was just resting my eyes."

"Sure." He smirked "Here, like I promised." He gestured to the tray on cabinet.

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? We're just starting." He offered.

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks for the food." She replied

"It's no problem and oh before I forget." He said rummaging in his pocket "A letter came for you, I think it's from Dumbledore because it's got the Hogwarts seal."

He handed her the paper with the red gleaming seal that simply said _Kairianin. _

"Is Kairianin your full name?" he asked and she nodded but made no more attempt to make conversation. "Well I'll leave you too it."  
Once again Harry left the room and climbed down the three flights of stairs. The kitchen was buzzing when he entered it. There must have been about fifteen people gathered around the table all scrambling for food. Molly as usual had made a feast that could rival Hogwarts and Harry eagerly grabbed a plateful. He immediately caught wind of Hermione and Ginny's conversation.

"She just seemed a little weird to me." Said Ginny haughtily

"Oh for goodness sake you met her for all of three minutes!" Hermione retorted back.

"Three minutes too long, I mean did you see the way she was draped-" Ginny began but Harry cut in.

"Who are you guys talking about?" And Ginny jumped suddenly as if she wasn't aware he was there.

"Kai, Ginny doesn't seem to like her." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't say that…she just seems weird to me." Said Ginny.

"Well I'll ask you this. How would you act if one nice peaceful night a bunch of Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts and killed just about everyone in it in front of you?" Harry said hotly, he didn't like anyone even thinking an insult against Kai.

"Calm it Harry, I just said-"

"Yeah well don't!" Harry cut her off.

"Fine, fine." Mumbled Ginny and Hermione's smile widened.

"Are you guys talking about that new girl?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food " 'cause I tell you what she is one shagable girl! Am I right Harry?"

"Ehh…" Was Harry's reply

"Yes thank you Ron for that intelligent and eloquent description." Added Hermione disgusted.

"All I'm saying is she's hot, you'd have to be dead not to notice!" He exclaimed.

"Yes okay Ron we get the picture." Said Ginny sounding quite annoyed.

"You're just jealous because she had her arm around Harry." Sniggered Ron and Ginny went bright red.

"Excuse me." She said quietly and quickly left the table.

"Really Ronald!" said Hermione and hurried after her. There was an awkward silence between Harry and Ron for a while but no body seemed to notice. Harry gave him a scowl.

"What mate? It's true…she's turned back to the way she was in first and second year. She's absolutely barmy if you ask me! Personally I would have given up years ago." Said Ron.

"Shut up." Was Harry's only answer to him. Then all of a sudden he heard something familiar.

"Yes, Dumbledore is quite disturbed about it you see." Said Arthur Weasley to Lupin.

"I expect he would be there hasn't been a dark flash since-"But he stopped short realising Harry was listening.

"The dark flash?" Harry asked knowing he had been caught. "I heard Lucius Malfoy talking about it the night you came to get me." He told Lupin lowering his voice.

"Well I expect he would have. It had just happened, the whole wizarding world was talking about it Harry." Lupin stated.

"Yeah but what is it?" Harry asked eagerly. "Was it that strange bolt of light that was zooming through Britain?"

"Yes, it only happens when a huge amount of magical energy is released." Explained Lupin.

"Dumbledore thinks it happened because Voldemort destroyed that school, imagine if Hogwarts was reduced to rubble. Where would all the magic go?" Said Arthur mysteriously "But it's all very hush, hush. Dumbledore's keeping his mouth shut and the Ministry are clueless so are trying to pass it off as someone in Weather and Climate Charms having a laugh with the Northern Lights but it's not fooling anyone."

"It all points to the one thing." Lupin said ominously.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"The more Voldemort takes over, the more magic becomes unstable." He explained.

Harry sat there silent for a while. He contemplated this new idea. The more magic Voldemort has the more dangerous not only he but the entire source becomes. He sighed; it was all he needed, another worry.

It had taken a while but to Hermione's relief Ginny had finally stopped crying. At first she had cursed her brother to the ends of the earth – and rightly so in Hermione's opinion. Then of course to Hermione's dismay she had started to cry and whine and gripe and go on and on and on and on about Harry barely knowing she was alive. Then of course it was Kai's turn to be bitched about. Hermione found it all very tiresome. Just once she wished she could have a friend that she could tell her worries to and not always have to be the listener. After all over the years she listened to Ginny worry about Harry, Harry worry about well everything, Ron worry about school and Quidditch even now Draco worry about what was to become of him – although to be fair she didn't really mind listening to Draco at all. So when she had finally escaped from Ginny's clutches she smiled broadly as she came down the stairs to find Draco Malfoy in the dimly lit hallway.

"Hey." She said. "You've been gone a while everything go alright?"

"Not really…I ran into some trouble." He said hanging up his coat.

"Trouble?" She said alarmed.

"Yeah you-know-who has got death eaters watching her grave to see if they can spot me." He explained.

"What happened? Did they see you?" she pushed.

"No, all thanks to you." He smiled at her.

"Huh?" she said confused, a very rare thing for Hermione Granger.

"The basic charms you put on my pendant. One of them wasn't so basic, when it needed to it changed my appearance!" he exclaimed. "I caught sight of myself in a puddle and nearly had a heart attack. Apparently when I'm wearing that I'm a 70 year old Chinese man."

"Oh I must have forgotten I put that one on!" she smiled back at him.

"I'm glad you did. You probably saved my life." He winked at her and she blushed "I noticed they were hiding in the bushes and when I realised they didn't recognise me I went to a grave a few down from my mothers and they didn't catch on."

"Who was it staking out the place?" she asked.

"No one we don't already know about. There was Nott and Goyle Sr. and I think Pettigrew might have been lurking around somewhere but I can't be sure." He informed her and she nodded.

"Still it's best to inform Dumbledore about it, just in case." She told him.

"So Granger did you miss me while I was away?" He asked naughtily.

"Oh no I managed just fine." She replied playfully.

"I'll bet." He laughed and then she did something he didn't expect. She hugged him. She just wrapped her arms round his waist and buried her face in his chest. They stood like this for a few minutes.

"Granger what are we doing?" he asked.

"We're hugging, that's what friends do when they've not seen each other in a while." She told him.

"OR when they've missed each other!" he retorted and she sighed.

"Or when they've missed each other Draco…" she conceded.

"Not that I want you to but you should probably let go in case one of your bosom buddies comes along, I'm not sure they'd take too kindly to this image." He said.

"You're right." She said unravelling herself from him.

"Come on there'll be some dinner left if you're lucky. Molly made chicken." Hermione said ushering him towards the door.

"After you, my lady." He said making a grand gesture. She nodded in appreciation and in a pretend silent hatred with made up scowls the entered the kitchen.

Kai looked out at the stars. It was beautiful night. If she had been at Crofthouse she would have probably took a sleeping bag up to the roof and slept there. After all it wasn't as if she could feel the chill of the night air, well at least not properly. But when she was out under the stars she felt a special sort of contentment. Sighing she glanced once more at the letter on her bed. It was indeed from Dumbledore, as Harry said and it read –

_**Dear Kairianin, **_

_**Tomorrow I will arrive to collect you so that you may come to Hogwarts. I hope that you have been thinking hard about how you may improve the security of the school and its pupils. Please be ready by 11am. Hope you are well. **_

_**Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

In truth she couldn't wait. She had heard the legendary tales of the magical castle that apparently rivalled her own Crofthouse. It would also be good to get away and be relatively alone for a while, even though she had not encountered that many people she could sense the house becoming more and more crowded. A deserted huge castle would be just what she needed.

It was rather late now and she was just about to doze off to sleep when a noise at the window roused her. She jumped when she saw a large pair of tawny eyes gleaming back at her. However her heart leapt when she saw it was an owl. There would only be one person – aside from Dumbledore - that would be sending her an owl. Furtively she opened the widow and the brown owl dropped a letter and a small leather pouch on to her bed and soared noiselessly out again. She practically ripped the letter open and her heart began to beat at million miles an hour. She read it aloud-

_**Dearest Kai,**_

_**Today is your seventeenth birthday and words cannot describe how much I wish I was there to see it. In fact words cannot describe how much I wish I could see you any day. It has been exactly a year since my last letter and I am sorry I cannot write more but the opportunity does not come around very often. However I made sure to take time from my quest to wish you a happy birthday. Know that even though I cannot write everyday I think about writing to you everyday. I think about telling you every last miserable detail that has happened over this year and a half since I left you. But it would cause us both too much woe and I doubt there is enough parchment in the world to recount our sorrows. As I write I do not know what you are doing now or what kind of woman you have become in the past year and a half, you are probably betrothed or married – to Gabriel I imagine – it is not unlikely that you even have a family. A daughter perhaps? I always imagined you having a daughter Kai but I always hoped it would resemble me. But still I hope it is not so and you are waiting still. And therefore I will give you hope my love. For hope is the thing that keeps love alive. Know that I am close. Not physically to you, even though I want nothing more, but close to my goal. Perhaps a year possibly a matter of months away…I cannot tell. All I know is I am close. My journey is coming to an end. The journey I took for you…**_

**_Here I shall end my letter because as I write it I cannot help but wish to be with you and I fear I may stray from this dark dank little hole I am residing in and come t__o Crofthouse and steal you away. _**

_**Yours Always**_

_**B **_

_**X**_

_**p.s give life to your present and it shall serve you well.** _

Kai let the letter go and tears stream down her face. This added with recent events was too much for her. She was once again reminded of the pain and brutality and unfairness of her life. She was reminded of how the one person she loved was so callously taken away from her by some unseen unjust force. She actually felt physical pain in her chest. Panicking she wrapped her fingers tightly round her pentagram which was glowing bright red from the ruby and she instantly began to feel better. It was if her whole body was going numb and she couldn't explain it. When the pain had stopped and the tears subsided she let go of the necklace around her neck and turned her attention to the little pouch. She undid the string and turned it upside down. When she did a small black stone the size of a Galleon dropped into her palm. It was as black as midnight and extremely smooth.

'_Give life.' _She though as she waved a hand over it. Nothing happened for a few seconds but then the stone began to grow and take form. After a minute it stopped changing and settled in the shape of a little black kitten. Kai smiled to herself. It was such a perfect gift. There was only one thing she could think of calling it.

"Hello Croft." She said softly petting its head and the kitten meowed politely back. It was the start of what was going to be, not a beautiful, but an interesting friendship.

_Hope you liked! Please review! Because its always nice to know your work is appreciated! Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter too! _

_Plot suggestions/ criticisms welcome!_

_Mz Hellfire x_


	10. Home and Hogwarts

Hey all, once again I apologise for lack of updates things have been a wee bit crazy the last week or so but I should be able to get back into a steady routine soon.

Hope you like!

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Home and Hogwarts**_

_Kai didn't have dreams as such. When she did sleep which was never for very long she saw visions of the past present and future and would often relive her own memories inside her dream. This was one such occasion. This particular dream or memory began right in the middle of one of Kai's training sessions._

"_Oh come on Kai, you must have more than that." A female figure from the other side of what looked like a large Roman coliseum scoffed at her. _

"_I told you I don't feel like duelling!" Kai retorted, her black hair billowing behind her. She crossed her arms and turned away from the figure and began to walk over to a door or rather two pillars which was the coliseum's entrance and exit. Then she felt a searing pain ripple through her body and she placed a hand on a marbled pillar to keep herself upright. She had been cursed in the back._

"_Insolence!" she screamed when she had recovered her strength. She turned around to face the figure who was only three feet away now. "How dare you! Who do you think you are?" _

_The figure however laughed and pulled off her hood letting it drop to the floor. It was Anya. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and her face wore a smirk that reached her dark eyes. _

"_You dare to laugh at me!" Kai screamed running and tackling Anya to the ground. _

"_I laugh because this is first time I have seen you angry in a month! Finally you are starting to return to the Kai we know…" Said Anya through Kai's punches. Kai's furious __beating came to an abrupt halt. Immediately she sat up off of Anya and began to stride away once again but Anya wouldn't let her go so easily. In a second she materialised beside Kai. _

"_Admit it, you miss the dark…you miss the fight. It's time to forget about him and move on!" Anya shouted at her but Kai kept walking keeping her eyes firmly ahead. When they reached the marble pillars the whole coliseum fell away and they entered a dark corridor. _

"_He's gone Kai and no matter what he says he won't come back. You have to accept that." Anya said this time with a note of pleading in her voice. "You must get back to active duty. We've been on three raids this week and Gabe is a good leader but we all know you're better! A Warlorn Demon came this close to wiping us all out with an energy bomb." Anya told her making a small space between her thumb and forefinger. Kai however kept silent and continued walking. Anya had to jog slightly to keep up. _

"_Look okay we all get it. You loved him. It's a big deal, you actually loved that no good vampire scum and it's something that we all probably won't get to experience but still you just need to get over Bl-" _

"_Don't!" Kai shouted and stopped so suddenly Anya almost stumbled over her. _

"_Don't what?" She asked_

"_Don't say his name!" Kai hissed "I can't stand to hear it." She was on the verge of tears now. _

"_This is really pathetic now..." Anya spat "Oh for fuck sake. BLAKE! Blake, Blake, Blake, BLAAAAKKE! There happy? That wasn't so ha-" Smack. Kai's foot and very large solid boot collided with Anya's face sending her sprawling backwards. This time she did not get up. Kai felt sick to her stomach she was never one for inflicting pain but it had shut Anya up. The next moment two people came round the corner. One was Drew and the other Gabriel. _

"_What happened?" Drew asked nervously "We saw you leave the ring and thought we'd better check up on you." _

"_Yeah, what did you do to Anya?" Gabriel said wide eyed. _

"_She pissed me off!" Kai spat. "She was disrespectful to her leader and she needs to be punished further. Take her back to the Ring!" _

"_Kai you can't be serious?" Gabriel laughed his shaggy blonde hair falling in front of his eyes but he immediately shut up when he saw met Kai's steely glare. _

"_I am. I think level seven should teach her, her place…" Kai mused her eyes and hair darkening even further. If you looked close you'd be able to see flames flicker across her pupils "Why are you still standing here?" she barked and Drew and Gabriel picked up the barely conscious Anya and headed back the way Kai had come. When she was alone she smiled to herself as she walked along one of the hundreds of dimly lit corridors in Crofthouse, perhaps Anya's plan had worked. After all she did feel a little better now. _

When Kai awoke the next morning the little kitten was snuggled up next to her in a tiny black ball. It meowed in protest when she sat up and she patted it on the head as an apology. She checked the time and saw that it was only seven o'clock but then again she always was an early riser. She lay there thinking of Crofthouse and the dream she had had. It felt all so long ago and indeed it was. That particular event had occurred more than a year ago and because of recent events it felt even more far away. For a long time she lay under the covers remembering her old life. The castle, the students, her private quarters, her clothes and her weapons and wondered if there was anything of hers left in the world. Then an idea formed in her head. She hadn't even checked. She had left it all behind without even a second glance. In a flash she was out of bed and focused all her energy on a picture in her mind. She was going home.

The lonely hillside was freezing and Kai wished she had had the sense to grab a jacket before she left Grimmauld place –as she was dressed only in pyjamas. She had materialised on an empty grassy area about ten times the size of a football pitch – or what seemed to be an empty grassy area. With a wave of her hand it transformed and became a large set of broken down ruins. She had to choke back tears.

"At least the bodies are gone…" she said aloud but it was of little consolation. "The spirits must have taken them…"

Kai dropped to her knees and began to say an ancient prayer. For all the bloodshed and chaos her race saw, they were still a spiritual group in theory for they knew how the world and balance and the afterlife truly worked. However these were old rituals and tidings and many thought it was outdated to pray to fallen gods…after all they were essentially gods. But Kai enjoyed the peace of the old customs.

"In your death may the line be preserved…" she finished and stood back up. The bodies may have been cleared but there was still a huge amount of devastation that Kai had to weed through to find her belongings. Slowly and carefully she made her way through the rubble towards the site where her private chambers used to be. She stepped over beams of wood drenched in blood and walked through still half formed rooms that she knew so well. When she reached what used to be the eastern part of the castle she shuddered slightly. This was where the Ring once stood. She wondered if it was normal to regret sending people there now that they were dead. She silently hoped for forgiveness from the departed. Then she arrived at the mound of debris that had been her room. Using her new telekinesis she lifted all the rocks and wood that shouldn't have been there with her mind and placed them down further away. It wasn't an easy job as there was a lot of rubble but when it had cleared it was worth it. She could see clearly now the foundations and bits of wall that had been her room. All around there were scattered things that belonged to her. Draped over a half standing wall was a revealing set of dress robes she had worn just last month. She wore them to look like a distraught little witch coming from a party so she could attract a crazed werewolf who had bitten four Turakahn in the last month. She smiled at the memory. Then her smile faded when her foot touched something. It was ripped to shreds and had been burnt at the edges. She picked the fragile book that had been her diary up and held it close. No one had known about it. It was where she could write her most secret of secrets and her true feelings. She opened the cover and a bit disintegrated in her hand. Most of the pages were torn and unreadable and crumpled in her hands. She sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she would never get those pages back just like she would never get her old life back. Tenderly she placed the decomposing diary on a near by boulder and sifted through the rest of the broken down belongings. All of her clothes were either ripped or burned much to Kai's irritation. She had liked her style. Then she saw what she had come for. Underneath a slab of stone she hadn't moved a section of gleaming wood peered out at her. With a flick of her hand the slab flew away and revealed the entire wooden chest. She walked over to it and undid the latches. Inside were a multitude of weapons, potions and spell books all exactly as she had left them. She was about to pack everything back up and leave when something whizzed past her ear.

"Kai!" A little voice squeaked "You're alive!"

The tiny white thing stopped just above her head and gave a graceful little bow. It was a fairy like creature. Dressed all in white with a little rose crown and sparkling wings on it's back. However this was far from a mere sprite or fairy. This was spirit, pure and beautiful.

"We all thought you were dead and I came here to keep looking for your body!" the spirit said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Corin but I'm very much alive." Kai laughed as Corin the spirit darted around her head excitedly.

"And what of the team? Drew, Gabe, Serena? Where are they? Tell me you're taking action against Voldemort!" She squealed

"The team…" Kai said shaking her head "Voldemort has them…I'm working with Dumbledore and helping his Order of the Phoenix. They're close to hunting the Dark Lord down."

"Dumbledore!" Corin screeched "That old hack!"

"I don't like it either but I can't do anything by myself. I have his services and the Order behind me in return for protecting Hogwarts and their boy saviour." Kai explained.

"Is that that Potty boy?" Corin asked chirpily.

"Potter. Harry Potter and things have got very complicated…it would seem he has some very special abilities." Said Kai

"Really…" Mused Corin "That is interesting. The council will be very intrigued to hear this."

"No Corin!" Kai warned "We must keep this quiet. I must have your word on our friendship."

The little figure gave a sigh of contempt.

"As you wish…"

"Good." Said Kai relieved.

"Oh I almost forgot Kairianin. I have to show you something." The spirit said whizzing away again over a lump of rubble.

"Corin wait!" Kai called jumping after her. Finally Corin halted at a little patch that had been cleared of debris which Kai hadn't seen. In the centre was another gleaming chest much like Kai's own but it was older, more elegant.

"It was your Uncle's. We've not been able to open it because he put so many charms on it!" Corin winged. "I mean really, how paranoid can you get? I suppose it's yours now…"

"Yes…I suppose it is." Kai replied quietly. Then without warning she strode over to the chest and waved a hand over it. Immediately the chest shrunk to the size of a chocolate bar and slid neatly into her own which she had not let go.

"Well if there's nothing else Corin I must be getting back…Dumbledore will be at Headquarters to collect me soon." Kai explained sad that she had to leave again. "Thank the other spirits for performing the burial rituals on the fallen…"

"I will but must you go so soon? Why don't you come back to Tiadalma with me? Just for a little while, you are the one who said it was like a second home. You don't belong with the wizards." Corin pleaded with her but Kai shook her head.

"If I went there I would never want to leave and I have a school to protect again." Kai told her, her eyes welling up with tears she had to choke back. In truth she desperately wanted to go with the spirit to its magical kingdom. Most of her few truly happy memories were there. Playing in its golden waters as a child, being amazed by the fairy-like creatures the first time her uncle had taken her and running through the hazy bright fields with Drew on a rare afternoon off.

"Goodbye old friend. We'll meet again soon." Said Corin, waving a tiny hand over Kai and sprinkling her with silver dust. It settled on her hair and eyes and left her with a wonderfully refreshed feeling. Kai closed her eyes and let the feeling sweep over her and when she opened them again the spirit was gone. Sighing Kai tightened her grip on her chest and shimmered back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat tentatively around the table. Harry stared intently into his mug of tea, Ron's leg tapped and jittered underneath the table and Hermione twisted and untwisted her curls. The only sound in the kitchen was the ticking of the clock which told them it was eight o'clock, there was congestion in the floo network and it would start to rain in exactly forty-three minutes. Suddenly Ron gave a loud sigh making Hermione jump and Harry knock over his mug of tea. Hermione handed him a napkin and he moped up the lukewarm liquid.

"I hate waiting." Harry said miserably.

"Yeah I know I don't know how Malfoy isn't going crazy all alone up there." Said Ron

"He sleeps a lot." Hermione told him and Harry and Ron gave her questioning looks "I think…" she continued quickly, blushing.

"Why can't theses ruddy Owls just hurry up." Ron said exasperated.

Then as if by magic (A/n - no pun intended I swear!) there was a tap at the window. Hermione jumped up in a flash and unlocked it and let the tawny ministry owl soar into the room. It plopped four envelopes neatly onto the table before flying back out again. Hermione threw Ron and Harry's at them before opening her own. When he had opened it Harry gazed down at the sheet. Overall it wasn't bad he had managed to pass most of them and to his delight he achieved an Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts. However his face fell when he saw as predicted that he only got an Exceeds Expectations in potions meaning that he couldn't take it next year. His hopes of being an Auror had slipped away.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked noticing his face.

"Oh nothing…" Harry lied.

"Bull, what is it? What did you get?" she pushed him.

"I just can't take potions next year that's all…" He said sighing and handing her the results.

"Harry didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Hermione asked and he shook his head. "Because of the war he wants people to be able to take Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions so they can protect themselves! So anyone with an E can it them this year."

Harry broke into a wide smile although he knew Snape wouldn't be happy to see him in the class.

"That's great! I can't wait to see the look on Snape's face. How did you do Hermione? Ron?"

"I passed seven! More than Fred and George put together." Ron said chirpily

"I did alright too." Said Hermione

"Oh come off it! What did you get?" Said Ron trying to grab the page from her hand.

"I told you they were fine." She said moving away from him.

"Let us see Hermione, I showed you mine!" Harry complained

"Fine here…" she grumbled handing the paper to Ron.

"Bloody hell Hermione you got Outstanding in 10 and Exceeds Expectations in the other! Don't tell me you're upset!" He said amazed and she blushed "Bleeding nutter you are 'mione!"

"Those are great Hermione." Harry said hugging her. "Someone better give Malfoy his…"

"I'll go." Hermione said a little too quickly "He eh…borrowed a book from me anyway…I have to get it back."

Hermione hurriedly picked up the unopened letter and rushed out of the room and up stairs. Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion but both shrugged it off. For a while they sat chatting excitedly about the coming school year and what classes they would take. Mrs Weasley dropped into the kitchen and was overjoyed at the results. They were quite contented and tucking into a freshly made breakfast when suddenly they heard a loud thump from up stairs.

Kai swore when the chest struck her on the shin. It landed with a loud thump on the ground and she shook her head cursing herself for her own stupidity. She had forgotten how heavy the chest was and had took all it's weight on her right arm which was still tender after her fight with Drew.

"Great now I have a sore arm and a busted leg!" she grumbled as she heard footsteps come from the staircase. A moment later the door opened and Harry and Ron burst in wands drawn.

"Kai are you alright we heard a thump!" Harry said breathlessly.

"I'm fine I just dropped something." Kai replied quickly.

"Oh right, where did that trunk come from?" he asked.

"Trunk? What trunk?" Said Kai panicking slightly, she had hoped they wouldn't notice.

"That trunk…the one behind you." Ron told her pointing to the chest behind her.

"Oh _that_ trunk…" she said knowing she was caught. She had hoped to avoid this just in case one of the adults found out and wanted to take a closer look inside it. "It's mine…I eh had it delivered!"

"Oh…by owl? It looks a little heavy for that." Ron said his brow furrowing.

"It was a lot of Owls…you know a spot or a peck or whatever it is you call a big group of them?" Kai told him quite nervously, she never had been good at lying, bluffing yes but lying no. In fact she had told more lies here than she ever had before in her life – how she loathed wizards.

"Alright then…" Said Harry "Everything's fine…sorry we barged in!"

"I appreciate the gallant effort." She said smiling at him and he went slightly red. He muttered something along the lines of it was nothing before an awkward silence came over them. Ron could only stand there foolishly looking from one to another.

"Is Dumbledore coming for you today?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"Yes at eleven, which is quite soon…" She told them.

"Well we'll leave you to it then." Said Ron grabbing Harry's arm and practically dragging him out the door. Harry gave Kai a cheerful wave and a wink as he left. When the two boys were leaving she heard Ron say –

"No wonder you prefer her to Ginny mate." And that made her smile even more, for some reason she couldn't quite place the pain in her leg had subsided.

The Headmaster was true to his word and at eleven sharp he arrived at Grimmauld Place. Dressed in his usual red robes he cheerfully accepted the tea Molly had offered him and made himself at home. Harry chatted to him pleasantly but swore he saw the Headmasters smile falter slightly when Kai entered the room but his own widened. She looked stunning as usual. Her hair was in a long braid that reached the middle of her back and her ivory skin showed at her calves, midriff and shoulders. She wore a black skirt that ended just above her knees and sat at her hips and a matching top that was long sleeved but cut off at the shoulders and accentuated her waist.

"Good morning Kai. I shall give you a few moments to say goodbye if you wish." Said Dumbledore and she nodded. There was no one else apart from Harry in the kitchen and she wondered how much the 'old hack' knew. He did have that knowing look about him Kai thought. When Dumbledore had gone she suddenly found she was at a loss as to what to say.

"Well…" Harry began.

"Yeah…" Kai said.

"It'll be boring here for a few days now…" He laughed.

"Yeah no more girls jumping you, no more Voldemort attacks hopefully and no more mysterious voices." She said smiling.

"It has been a strange few days." He replied rubbing that back of his head "Although you jumping me wasn't all bad."

She shook her head and punched him playfully in the arm. He caught her eyes which were today a sparkling blue and found himself lost in them again.

"It's strange but I feel like I've known you for a long time…" he said

"I know what you mean…" she agreed. There was another silence as they were locked in each others eyes. "I better get going." She said finally tearing herself away and he nodded. Then to his delight and her complete surprise because she had not remembered deciding to do it, she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a few days then…" he said putting a hand on where she had kissed him - it still tingled. She nodded smiling and just like that turned on her heel and walked out of the door taking some part of Harry with her.

When Kai and Dumbledore got outside she noticed the concerned look on the Headmasters face.

"Don't get your robes in a twist old man I already told him I couldn't date him…" Kai said with a hint of misery in her voice.

"Good. It would be foolish of you to think otherwise." He snapped at her, all pretences of being polite gone.

"Now wait just a minute…" she began but in an instant the old Headmaster found some agility and grabbed her injured wrist and twisted it painfully behind her. She felt a wand tip at her back.

"Oh what are you going to do with that you old fool, not many of your spells can do any damage to me and those that do I doubt you'd know them!" she spat but then cried out in pain as Dumbledore twisted her arm higher.

"They can't do much damage usually but you Kai have used a lot of your healing power in the battle at Crofthouse and that little spat you had with Drew the other day – yes I know about that- and it will take you a while to get back to full strength. That's why I'm still standing right now and why your wrist hurts so much." He said his voice calm but threatening "Now listen carefully, you are not to go near Harry any more than you have to and most importantly he is not to know about you and where his abilities came from-"

"But he has a right to know!" Kai shouted tearing her arm out of the Headmasters grip.

"It will only cause him more pain and it is best he knows as little as possible. Do you understand?" Dumbledore said sternly.

"I understand fine…" Kai grumbled rubbing her wrist, hardly anyone ever got that close to her.

"Now it will be much easier if we travel your way…that means I do not have to lift the wizard protections on the school." Dumbledore said. "I trust you have found a way to stop any Turakahn from entering the grounds by the way."

"Yes." She replied curtly

"Yes what?" Said Dumbledore and Kai thought he was pushing his luck.

"Yes _Headmaster._" She said through clenched teeth.

"Good." He said chirpily "Now let's shimmer."

Shimmering is not like apparating. When you apparate you transport your full body from one place to another. However Turakahn obviously found a much easier way that is hard to block and avoids the tendency of splinching. Kai took the Headmasters arm and removed a picture of the Hogwarts grounds from his mind and put it into hers. She let the image flood into her mind and thought of being weightless. The world spun around her and when she opened her eyes she was standing on the outskirts of a forest. She gasped at the sight in front of her. She had arrived at Hogwarts.

_So yeah I should be updating probably a Friday now because I've just started collage and that's my day off…._

_Let me know what you thought…I have literally hundreds of hits but not many reviews! Plot suggestions and ways to get people together would be nice too! _

_Thankies!_

_Mz Hellfire x_


	11. Into the Deep

D/C: I don't own Harry Potter…so bleh!

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Into the Deep**_

The castle was beautiful. It was the only word Kai could think of to describe it – at first glance it felt almost like home. Over the two days she was there she grew to know all the intimate secrets of the castle. Her Turakahn senses drew her to the hidden entrances and exits and rooms and revolving staircases. By the end of the first day she knew Hogwarts as well as she had known Crofthouse. She slept in a small room next to the kitchens. The bed was a four poster and was supple and inviting, better than the one in Grimmauld Place but as soft as it was she felt something was missing or rather someone. It seemed strange to Kai that she detected not having Harry's presence near. She couldn't believe she noticed him not being there - noticed _not _sensing him.

Her days were spent reinforcing the castles natural defences and adding a few of her own. She put powerful crystals all around the grounds to stop anyone from shimmering in or out and a sort of magical alarm system that alerted her to any unwanted presences inside the castle.

She didn't see much of anyone apart from the odd house elf as Dumbledore was keeping her residence at the castle a secret. At meal times she was shut away in her room and when she was wandering the castle she had to use her powers to blend into her surroundings if she came across any teachers. As it turned out she only came across Professor Trewlawny – who was too sherried up to notice- and a few ghosts.

At the end of the second night Kai was called to Dumbledore's office. It was the first time they had really talked since she had arrived at the castle and Kai had the feeling it wouldn't be the last time she sat nervously in the intimidating Headmasters domain. He briefly mentioned that she would have to be sorted and she wondered where she would be placed. Slytherin? Well it was in her blood she supposed, or maybe Ravenclaw? She seemed to remember someone telling her that was where the most magically talented pupils went, however she could only guess as the sorting was to take place at a later date. It seemed Dumbledore talked for an eternity. He went on and on about how no one could know what she truly was or it would cause panic and chaos and blah blah blah was all Kai heard. But she sat there obediently, seeming like a good little school girl but both she and the Dumbledore knew it was only pretence. After what seemed like hours of him babbling on he informed her that she was to board the Hogwarts express the following day to make sure there were no unwanted 'incidents' –as he put it - aboard the train. So off she went, blending seamlessly into the Hogwarts express alert as always, for any danger that was not to come. At least on the train.

**Back in Grimmauld Place the days had passed irritably for Harry. He wondered constantly where Kai was and why Dumbledore had taken her away. These thoughts plagued his mind and added with Ginny's constant presence attached to him he thought he might go mad. So it was a relief when the 1****st**** of September came and he could board the Hogwarts express. However to his dismay it was to be the most boring journey yet. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were all prefects and to his surprise Neville did not make an appearance therefore he was quite lonely on the journey. Although once or twice he swore he was being watched. Again he wondered where Kai was. Was she on the train? Why hadn't she come to look for him? What was Dumbledore up to? It was all so secretive and dark. The way she had turned up, the Death Eater attack and of course the mysterious help she would be giving him this year. He held back a smirk and though that there were many ways in which she could 'help' him. His pleasant if not perverted teenage thoughts were interrupted by the slowing down of the train. He gathered his belongings and made his way off. He could hear Hagrid's booming voice calling for the 1****st**** years as usual and felt himself get pulled in by the swarming crowd. **

"**Harry!" He heard Hermione squeal. He turned around to face her and was greeted by her beaming smile "Ron and I are nearly done here if you want to get us a carriage." **

**Nodding in agreement he pointed to one not so far away and made his way there. He opened the door and to his surprise found someone already inside. Dawned in new pristine Hogwarts robes and left leg twitching slightly in anticipation was Kai. She didn't register him at first because she was looking out the window but he gave a little cough and his eyes found hers. **

"**Hello stranger." He said warmly stepping inside. "Mind if I join you?" **

"**No not at all." She replied. **

"**Ron and Hermione are on their way, they're busy ushering 1****st**** years to Hagrid." He explained but she gave him a puzzled look.**

"**Hagrid?" **

"**Oh yes of course you don't know him. He's the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor, he's great! You'll love him." Harry said enthusiastically. **

"**I'm sure I will." she told him. **

"**So where have you been? Where did Professor Dumbledore take you?" he asked eagerly. **

"**Well…" she began not really knowing what to say. She couldn't exactly tell him she'd been here all along setting up complex magic to protect the school from a race of super witches and wizards and any other nasty surprise Voldemort had planned, could she? But luckily she was saved by the door opening once again.**

"**For god sakes Ginny just let it go!" Hermione cried flinging open the carriage door. **

"**There you are Harry! We lost the carriage in the crowd." She said stepping inside "Oh Kai…didn't see you there."**

"**Hi." She said quietly. **

"**There's not going to be enough room." Harry heard Ron cry behind Hermione "Gin go get a carriage with Luna!" **

**Ginny gave a look of contempt to her brother and a scowl to Kai and stormed away. **

"**She didn't look too happy." Muttered Harry. **

"**Yeah well she's just going to have to accept the fact that, OUCH!" said Ron but was interrupted by Hermione's elbow in his rib. Grumbling Ron turned away and began to stare intently at the floor, Hermione tried desperately to suppress a giggle. After about ten minutes or so of silence apart from the soft clicking of Thestral hooves Ron sighed and drew back the curtain of the small glass window. **

"**Eh guys…I don't recognise these woods we're going through." He said unsure.**

"**Don't be silly Ron, we don't go through woods to get to Hogwarts." Said Hermione sternly but puzzled at the same time. Then all of a sudden the carriage came to an abrupt halt. At once Kai was on her feet. **

"**Wait here." She said and for reasons they couldn't quite place their fingers on everyone listened and sat motionless. She closed the door gently and disappeared outside. A few moments later there was a scream followed by the most horrid screech Harry had ever heard. **

"**Kai!" He said leaping to his feet, bursting open the door and drawing his wand. When he got outside his eyes widened at the sight. Kai lay pinned against the ground. Towering over her was a large unfathomable creature which made Harry's blood run cold. It had long, black legs with talons on the ends of them and one held Kai's unmoving body to the ground. It's torso was like a midnight dementor's cape and it's face would have been that of a mans if it had not had three gaping black voids where it's eyes and mouth should have been. Harry felt slightly sick looking at it but felt even worse when he saw it was accompanied by another of the same creed. **

"**Reducto!" he cried**** trying to dislodge it from Kai but it only made the creature scream in fury. It kept right where it was and it's partner started to creep towards Harry as Ron and Hermione emerged from the carriage wands drawn. **

"**What are those things?" Ron said terrified. **

"**They're like nothing I've ever read about!" Hermione cried. **

"**T-they're c-coming c-clo-closer." Ron stammered backing into the carriage. **

"**Reducto!" Screamed Harry again at the nearest creature but it made no difference. Thud, thud, thud. The noise of the talons hitting raw soil came nearer and they could smell the putrid odour that the things were admitting. Then suddenly the creature hovering above Kai let out a howl of agony and flew spiralling backwards. She quickly drew her wand – just for show and pretence of course since she didn't actually need it – and yelled "Distotia!" and the thing disappeared in blinding flash of yellow light. The creature closest to Harry whirled back around and charged towards Kai but she was too quick and dodged behind a tree. Immediately she took off through the patch of woods and the creature followed screeching in rage, it's cape-like torso rustling furiously in the wind. Ron, Harry and Hermione ran to catch up knowing they couldn't leave Kai alone to face the creature. When they caught up, they had emerged on a cliffside through the trees overlooking Hogwarts and below was the Black Lake. Kai was backed up, wand lost, against a rock near the edge and the creature had its vicious talon raised ready to strike. **

"**No!" Cried Harry and just in time launched himself at the creature. It was momentarily distracted by him but eventually shrugged him off. He flew to the ground and tumbled to the tip of the cliff. Then with one vicious swipe of its foot the beast kicked him and he toppled mercilessly off. **

"**Harry!" Ron, Hermione and Kai screamed at the same time as they watched him disappear from them into the abyss which was the lake. **

"**Distortia!" Kai cried, abandoning all pretence that was her discarded wand and let the magic flow through her naturally as she had all her life. Again Ron and Hermione watched a second creature disappear in the warm welcoming yellow light. However Kai did not stop there. She immediately went to the tip of the cliff and ripped off her school robes and grabbed at her boots, leaving her only in small black shorts and matching strap top. **

"**Kai what are you doing!" Cried Hermione running to her. **

"**Well I'm not just going to let him die am I?" she replied eerily calm as if she had been in the exact situation hundreds of times. **

"**But the rocks! It's a miracle he missed them!" Ron told her. **

"**If I stay here you're friend won't come back, got it? Go to Dumbledore tell him what's happened! GO! I don't have time to argue!" She said sternly looking down at the blackness. **

"**But-" Hermione began through tears. **

"**No buts just go!" Kai pleaded and Hermione looked unsure but nodded. Kai turned her attention away from them again. Taking a long breath in and settling her nerves she closed her eyes and jumped. **

Hmm wonder how they are going to get out of this one eh?

Sorry about the appalling lack of updates!! Been very busy with college and shizz but hopefully that's me started again and it will be more regular!

Reviews also make me write faster you know…hint hint!

Mz Hellfire.


End file.
